One Step Closer
by literaryobsession
Summary: Kaoru Hitachiin thought everything is alright until Ayumi Hara appears in his world. And something tells him she will change everything when he decides to let her in. KaoruOC
1. Another Girl in Ouran

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this series. It is owned and made by Bisco Hatori. Although I do own the plot and my original characters.

**A/N: **I have edited this chapter and added a few bits and pieces but nothing too major.

* * *

"Fujioka-kun?"

This certain day at Ouran High School, a head kept on popping in and out of classroom doors. Students who noticed this person passing by would tell you about the person's one-sided bangs peeking underneath from the newsboy hat. The person wore a mint-colored sweater and pants. Enough about the outfit. You see, this person was looking for a student. A scholar.

Yes, this person was looking for Haruhi Fujioka.

**Host Club,**

"Come on Haruhi! You'll like maple syrup!" Hikaru told her as he chased the girl all over the room, he carried a bottle of maple syrup as he went. "Don't you like maple syrup? Everyone likes maple syrup!"

Haruhi clasped her lunchbox tightly, "I'm not putting maple syrup in my lunch!" And then she dived away when Hikaru leapt towards her.

Tamaki tried stopping Hikaru but the older twin was too fast. "As the Host Club King, I order you to stop pestering Haruhi about putting that ridiculous maple syrup in her lunch! Not everyone likes them!"

"Milord, you can never have too many maple syrup." Kaoru reasoned out as Hunni and Mori watched beside him. The twins can never really get why people don't like maple syrup. But then again, that's what made them different.

"What is it with you evil dopplegangers and maple syrup?" Tamaki wailed frustratedly, pausing by a table and catching his breath.

Hunni-senpai looks up at Mori, "Can you put icing in lunch too?" His eyes were glittering and were as big as saucers.

"Yeah." Mori answered out of his fear of making Hunni-senpai cry.

Suddenly, Kyouya enters the room, laptop in one hand and the person from this morning in the other. The person frowned pointedly at the Shadow King but Kyouya paid no mind to it. Everyone in the room stops and turns to see what was wrong.

"Haruhi." Kyouya muttered, still holding unto the person's collar.

The guest looked pleased when Haruhi walked forward to look. "Ayu-kun!" Haruhi forgets all about her lunch and stares at _Ayu-kun_.

The guest's huge black eyes glittered then struggled away from Kyouya to embrace the female Host. "How are you Fujioka-kun?" The person asked, seperating from Haruhi. The twins glared at the guest who got to hug Haruhi for the first time they see each other when they couldn't even do that. Tamaki raised an eyebrow, still watching the two.

When they parted their embrace, the twins, out of impulse, suddenly plunged in and tackled their guest.

"Kaoru! Hikaru!" Haruhi shouted, trying to get the twins of her friend.

"What do you think you're doing?" The guest screamed, and this time they realized. It was unmistakable really. Their guest was a girl. The twins sat up and saw the guest's hat from afar. Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes went towards the one they had pinned to the floor and frowned at their mistake.

"Are you okay, Ayu-kun?" Haruhi crouches down by the girl, helping her up when the twins finally moved away from her. Whn they were back on their feet, Haruhi sent the twins a glare. Enough to liquify their kidneys.

Kyouya shifted his glasses and uncovered a rare smile from his usually stoic face, "Ah, Miss Ayumi Hara." He offers his hand to the girl before continuing, "The Chairman told me all about you. You're the only daughter of a famous candy artisan, Kiyoshi Hara."

The girl takes it and nodded before smoothing out her untamed black hair. Ayumi stood before them, a smile on her face. Her hair, finally free from the hat, was unruly and dark. She tried to tame it down but failed.

Tamaki, now looking relieved, rushes and flips his hair. "And what does this princess need?"

Ayumi stares at Tamaki and takes her hat from Haruhi.

"Ayu-chan! Ayu-chan! Do you like to eat cake too?" Hunni-senpai came towards her, hugging Usa-chan. Having to realize that this girl must have been brought up with a background of sweets, he took his chance. Ayumi looked down on Hunni-senpai and crouches down.

"Of course I do." She smiled, as if it was a very casual thing to ask a stranger.

Later,

"So you entered Ouran instead of St. Robelia's in search of Haruhi?" Tamaki looked at the girl eagerly. The Host Club, except for the twins, seemed so interested in finding out why she was here. And decided to ask her while having tea. They all looked at the girl, who was looking at her cup. "How beautiful! What an heroic love story!"

The girl glared at Tamaki, "What are you saying? I merely said that I knew that Haruhi was here and I was looking for her."

"Haru-chan?" Hunni-senpai looked at Haruhi.

The latter answered, "Yes, Hunni-senpai?"

"Are you two bestfriends?" He asked, still clutching Usa-chan.

Haruhi thought for a moment, then raised an eyebrow at the question, "Why?"

"You like playing dress-ups." He answered, his large eyes wandering over to Ayumi's clothes and then back to her. Nearly the whole club laughed, Hunni-senpai's comment made Kyouya smile a bit.

Ayumi stood up, "Well, I should be going now. My father must have finished talking with the chairman by this time-"

"Wait! Wait Ayu-chan!" Hunni-senpai leaps up to her and hugs her tightly. "Why don't you stay for awhile?" The senior felt like he had finally met someone who he can share his strangely obsessive penchant and he wasn't very enthusiastic in letting her go.

She laughed softly and gave him a hug back. By the way Ayumi carried Hunni-senpai, you'd think she was his older sister.

"You must be Haninodozuka Mitsukuni?" Ayumi asked. She knew him of course. The sweets business looks up to the senior for his excellent taste. The little boy nodded, "It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Tamaki Suou, my dear lady." Tamaki stood up, bowing courteously when he realized he hasn't even introduced himself.

Kyouya didn't bother standing up, he merely looked up from his laptop, "Kyouya Ootori." And then the typing continued.

"Kaoru." One of the twins said.

"Hikaru." The other muttered.

"Hitachiin." They chorused.

"And he's Takashi. Morinodozuka Takashi." Hunni-senpai introduced to Ayumi, pointing at the tallest Host in the room who nodded politely at her direction.

"And this is?" Ayumi looked down on the pink stuffed rabbit that Hunni was holding.

"Usa-chan." Hunni introduced, "Usa-chan likes you." And that made Ayumi's cheeks go pink.

_This will be a start of something again._ Almost all of the boys in the Club thought. And somehow they knew they were right.

* * *

**A/N: R&&R!**


	2. Let's Quit, Kaoru

**Disclaimer:** It's actually in the first chapter but yes, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. As much as I want to, I can't. For obvious reasons.

* * *

When they went back to class, the twins realized that the girl they had mistaken for a boy was their new classmate. Ayumi Hara was introduced to them earlier (the girl's father seemed eager to let her go to school tomorrow) and Haruhi seemed pleased with the familiar face. Ayumi left with her father after that and the twins weren't speaking to each other.

All the way to their house, Hikaru and Kaoru refused to speak to one another and were both in deep thought. They didn't seem to like the girl like the others because of the bad impression they had of her earlier.

**Bedroom,**

Kaoru looked at his mirror image, Hikaru. He was sitting on their bed, drying his hair with his towel until Hikaru dragged the towel away. "You know, I don't like the sound of another girl in the Host Club." Hikaru said in an irritated tone, "Just because Hunni-senpai likes her doesn't mean she can be a host."

"A hostess." Kaoru corrected, "Although I don't think Kyouya-senpai..." And then his voice trailed on.

Hikaru looks at Kaoru, a big sly grin on his face, "What do you say, we paint her pink?"

"What do you mean by 'paint her'?" Kaoru smirked, getting his twin's idea when Hikaru had voiced it out. And so they went into full discussion about the plan.

**Ouran High School,**

The Hitachiin twins met Hunni-senpai on the way to the Music Room. He was a bit cheerful that day, even without Mori by his side. The twins wondered why, so they asked.

"Takashi's with Ayu-chan today. I made him walk her here!" Hunni smiled at the revelation, "What's wrong, Hika-chan? Kao-chan?" He noticed when the twins stopped in their tracks.

"Uh-oh." The twins exchanged glances.

Hunni stared at the two running away at the other direction. He decided to think why for a moment but then his mind turned to cake and he skipped away, to the Music Room.

**Library hallway,**

"Hunni-senpai wanted you to walk me there? But I won't be going there today." Ayumi looked at Mori who was tagging behind her. "But I wouldn't want to cause any more trouble for you. So, let's head straight there."

The boy grunted as a reply, telling her that he was listening to her every word eventhough he lacked response.

"MO-RI-SEN-PAI!" Two voices from the end of the hall called out.

Ayumi and Mori halted and turned their heads. The tall host's left foot landed a certain space on the floor and then,

_SPLASH!_

"Mori-senpai!" Ayumi covered her face with her arms to sheild herself from getting paint in her face. Her sleeves though, was ruined because of the pink paint. Worse than that, Mori didn't expect this so his head was covered.

Ehem, pink paint.

The twins stopped on their tracks. They started to back away slowly, noticing that the paint was boiling. Mori's figure turned slowly to them and the twins stepped backward.

"Mori-senpai?" The girl lowered her arms as she looked at the tall boy. "Are you...alright?"

**Music Room # 3,**

"What's wrong with you two? You seem scared." Haruhi noticed as the twins entered the room, barricading the door by blocking it with the sofa and other things they could lay their hands on. She shrugged it off and continued making tea.

"Ne, what are you doing? Takashi won't be able to come in!" Hunni squealed from his corner, laying down a fork.

"That's the point!" Hikaru huffed as he leaned in the wall after they blocked the whole door.

Kyouya looked at them when he was finished with his calculations, "What did you do?" It was so rare that they messed with Mori since they wouldn't be able to take the consequences of their actions with him. They didn't really mess with anyone expect for Tamaki and Haruhi really.

"What makes you think we did anything?" Kaoru looked at him, fear in his gold eyes.

"We didn't do anything. Right Kaoru?" Hikaru told his twin.

"Yeah." Kaoru added, but then stubborn Tamaki pushed them away.

"What are you two devils doing? The beautiful princesses can't come in if you do that!" Tamaki scolded the two, taking the furnitures away from the door. The Hosts can hear footsteps as Tamaki lessened the barricade that the twins made.

_BANG!_

Tamaki flew from the impact of the door hitting his face and hit the opposite wall.

"Takashi! Ta-kashi?" Hunni looked eager at one second but turned to the twins who were hiding behind pillars. The others had backed away, they didn't want to get close to Hunni-senpai when he's angry.

**Later,**

"What were you two thinking?" Haruhi served the twins tea when they regained consciousness. "Pulling a prank on Mori-senpai like that-"

Hikaru broke her sentence and took a cup, "It wasn't for Mori-senpai."

"Look at what it cost you." Kyouya told them, closing his laptop and pointing at the cuts that they received from Hunni.

"And what will our dear ladies say?" Tamaki asked so dramatically, leaning forward to look at the injuries, "What in heaven's name did you get the idea that Mori-senpai would like pink? I think he prefers orange or green."

_Dumb lord._ The twins thought.

"Anyway, let's just fix Mori-senpai up..He looks, er, pink." Haruhi looked worried when her eyes wandered over to the host by the corner. "He looks angry too."

"Oh Haruhi? Do you think I look good on pink?" Tamaki smiled lovingly at Haruhi, hoping for he'd get compliment from his _daughter_. Everyone in the host club knew Haruhi meant more to him than just that.

"Er, yeah. Maybe." Haruhi answered, suddenly deciding to go and make some more tea.

Tamaki jumped up and started his mind cinema about Haruhi again. The Hosts turned away from him and his insanity. Then finally, Hikaru stood up, "Don't follow me Kaoru. I'll just head outside."

"Okay." Kaoru looked up, he followed his twin brother's footsteps with his eyes then turned to Haruhi, "Haruhi? When did you meet that girl?"

"Let's see." Pause. "Oh yeah." Haruhi bit her lower lip when she came back and began telling them the story.

**Haruhi's POV**

_"Fujioka?" A voice called me from behind. I was walking to school that day when I saw Ayumi. I turned around and saw her walking towards me and she was wearing a smile. "Do you mind if I walk with you?"_

_"No, not really."_

_"Fujioka?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You're brave."_

_In my mind, those words struck me but I just looked at her with my usual expression. "For being persevere without your mom." Ayumi continued, looking a bit forlorn for the first time then she smiled and said goodbye before running off to the car._

_Still standing there and watching her, I wondered why she had said that. We were friends sure, but never really that close to talk like that._

**Hitachiin mansion,**

"I think we should stop Hikaru." Kaoru tossed his bag on the sofa, a large frown on his face.

The other copied the expression and sat down, "Why? I'm not going to stop until she quits the club."

Kaoru sighed, he never said anything after that. He actually didn't need to. After all, Hikaru wouldn't listen to him anyway.

* * *

**Read && Review! :D**


	3. Of Teacups and Flowers

**A/N: If you don't know, I have edited this and the previous chapters so don't be confused if you're rereading this story. And if you're only reading this for the first time, enjoy! The disclaimer is in the first chapter, if you're wondering.**

* * *

**Music Room,**

Easing his glasses up to his nose, Kyouya's lips showed a faint smile at Kaoru. "You think that I've made her a host? She's not even qualified to be one because quite obviously, she's a girl. Haruhi, for one, is a special case. You do remember don't you?" And yes, Kaoru remembers. Haruhi still owed them for the vase she broke that's why she had to work here as a host.

"Well, my brother and I thought that..." Kaoru paused, "She's gonna be a host since she's been helping a lot and, well," The younger twin stopped again, this time looking for the right words to say, "We thought that because of the first impression she gave before, she can cross-dress as a guy-,"

"People don't take her as a boy." Kyouya interupted, looking up from his work. "I know. She's really obvious. I don't know how you guys didn't notice her in the first place. Ayumi-san merely asked me if Haruhi wants to help around here so I let her. That's all."

But then again, if he played his cards right, Kyouya won't have to worry about snack budgets ever again.

_creak_

"Kyouya-senpai?" Ayumi poked her head inside cautiously and when she saw that Kaoru and Kyouya were the only ones inside, she went froward and closed the door behind her. "Would you want tea while waiting for the others?"

"Hai, Ayumi-san. If it would not be much of a problem. Arigatou." Kyouya said as he returned to his work. Kaoru was about to go out when Ayumi suddenly stopped him.

"Aren't you going to have tea, Kaoru?" Ayumi asked, making the boy turn around and head back to the table. He wasn't the kind of person who would be rude enough to continue on his way out. In short, he wasn't Hikaru.

**Class room,**

"Kaoru?"

"Kaoru?"

"Haruhi? Have you seen Kaoru?" Hikaru asked Haruhi when he saw her, studying something. "I haven't seen him. He left me after breakfast."

Haruhi shook her head and then guessed aloud. "Maybe he's in the library. Or maybe he's in the Music Room already. Why don't you look for him there? Wait, I'll go with you." She placed her notebooks in her bag then smiles back at Hikaru. "Let's go?"

Hikaru blushed lightly. "H-hai..Haruhi.."

**Music Room,**

When tea was being served, Kyouya took his laptop off the table. His eyes were grazing with his notes right now. Kaoru however, was just quiet in his spot, his eyes following Ayumi as if he was studying her. The girl noticed this tso she smiled at him as she placed the saucer and tea cup in front of him. "Daijoubu desu ka, Kaoru?"

His golden eyes continued to look at her as she pours tea in his cup,"I'm fine." He took hold of the cup but then puts it back down. The tips of his fingers went red because of the hot teacup but he never whimpered for a bit. Not with her around.

Unknown to him, he was being observed by Kyouya. The Shadow King seemed so interested at Kaoru's reactions to the only girl in the room. Sometimes, like the Hitachiin twins, he'd do things out of boredom and pure curiousity. So he spoke after a small while, "Ayumi-san?"

"Ne, Kyouya-senpai?" The girl turns to him, after fiddling with the flowers on one of the vases there.

"Why don't you sit down and enjoy tea for awhile?" Kyouya asked as he took a sip on his tea. "Maybe even have a talk with me and Kaoru?"

Kaoru choked on his tea, he laid the cup down quickly and stared wildly at Kyouya. His amber eyes staring at the other's cold black ones. But complaining about it would make Ayumi think that it would be something unbearable. So when she sat down, all Kaoru could do was listen them talk.

They talked about her family, no surprise about that, and how she wanted to pursue a career in the same field as her father's. He could tell that she's really happy talking with Kyouya at that time. But when Kyouya decided to leave, Kaoru's silence ended.

"I'll just be in my classroom if you need me." He told them as he packed up and brought his laptop with him. Kyouya looked at them for two seconds, the corners of his eyes crinkling now in slight mischief.

When he left, only silence can be heard in the whole music room. Ayumi had started to take the used teacups and wash them so the cups would be ready for the Host Club. Kaoru noticed she left his right there, Ayumi must've noticed he still hadn't finished his tea. "Ne-,"

"You can call me by my first name, you know." Ayumi smiles at him. "I'm not going to ruin your host club if that's what you're thinking."

A slight blush crept on Kaoru's cheeks. "Did you hear us talking, Ayumi?"

"Hai." She answered as she disappeared from the view. Kaoru stood up, walking towards the entrance of the small room, acting as the kitchen, and stares at her while she washed the tea cups. Her back view was the view that Kaoru wasn't familiar with. Though he decided that he should get used to it since he'll be seeing alot of her in the Host Club. "Ne, Kaoru? Are you close with Haruhi Fujioka?"

Startled by the question, he answers, "Yes. Actually, we're quite close ever since she joined the host club." Kaoru left out the part that Haruhi owed them money, that wouldn't be a nice topic.

"That's great. No wonder, she smiles again." Ayumi turned to look at him as she dried her hands with a towel. Her brown eyes drilled him and Kaoru wondered if Ayumi had that gaze before,"You have a twin, ne Kaoru? Hikaru."

"Yeah. Hikaru is his name. Why?" Kaoru asks out of curiousity. It was quite obvious, wasn't it?

"Nothing, it's just that. I'm fond of twins." Ayumi answered, laying the towel on the couter then walked past Kaoru, not giving him time to reply.

At that very moment, Kaoru's heart skipped. He doesn't know the real reason why, but it just happened. There was something about her that bothered him. He didn't recognize the feeling he was feeling right now.

Kaoru turned around, wanting to catch a glimpse of her retreating back but she already left. _What was it that I'm feeling? Have I walked another step just like Hikaru did? _The boy wondered to himself.

**Ten minutes after in the Host Club Room,**

"Kaoru?" Haruhi opens the Host Club door. When she spotted him, on a seat by the window, she entered. "There you are. Hikaru was looking for you."

The boy took a moment before tilting his head towards the girl, "I'm sorry for making you look for me with Hikaru, Haruhi." He apologized, always being the polite and courteous one.

Suddenly, the door opened again. And this time, a face, familiar and identical with Kaoru's stepped inside. Hikaru rushed to his brother and knelt before where Kaoru was seated. "Where have you been, Kaoru? I've been worried about you. This is the first time that you didn't tell me where you're going." There was frustration in his tone, Kaoru recognized it easily.

Hikaru used that tone with him loads of times. Especially when he's genuinely worried about him.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I was bothered by so many things that it slipped out of my mind." Kaoru answered his older brother with a smile that he was sure can make everything alright. And it was. Hikaru stood up and laid a hand on his head, a lop-sided grin gracing his features.

"Ne, Kaoru?" Haruhi's voice snapped them back to reality. "Was Ayu-kun here?"

The seated boy immediately looks away, atempting to hide his blush from the other two. "H-hai, Haruhi. Nani?" What gave it away? How did Haruhi know Ayumi was there, with him just a few moments ago?

Haruhi gestured over the vase with the arranged flowers. There was nothing out-of-the-ordinary in that bouquet. But when the twins looked carefully, in front of the expensive-looking flowers were two orange-colored flowers.

Identical.

Sharing the same stem.

* * *

**Read && Review!**


	4. Because Hikaru's Jealous

**Hikaru's POV**

**Garden**

"Ne, Kaoru? Why are you quiet?" I asked curiously glancing at my twin who was looking at the sky. We were in the garden because _dono _ wanted to play kick-the-can and we might be the only ones who had a great hiding spot.

When I looked at Kaoru, I remember yesterday. That girl was with Kaoru yesterday. In the Music Room. I didn't ask Kaoru about it, I figured he'd just tell me but he didn't. I was really annoyed when I saw the same girl this morning. She was all _I'm-so-cute-because-I'm-swaying-my-arms-and-skipping-towards-the-place-I'm-going-to. _It was annoying.

And then Kaoru reached towards me and smiled, reasurring me that he's alright. My mind went flying towards that girl. Why is it that whenever I see Kaoru, I see him and the girl walking hand in hand in the school. As if they're in this incredibly mushy teenage movie.

"Hikaru? You're the one who's acting weird." Kaoru said as he lifted himself up from the ground, "What's wrong with you?"

I shook my head, some strands of my hair fell upon my eyes. I felt Kaoru's hand take them away for me. "Don't hide things from your twin brother." His lips formed a small smirk. "I know you as well as I know the back of my hand."

Actually, I really don't know what I'm feeling right now. I don't even know why I hate _Ayumi_ so much. Or why I don't like to let Ayumi close to Kaoru-and Haruhi for some strange reason. Maybe, it's a mixture of hate towards her and confusion why I do hate her. It is a weird feeling. I know.

"I'm really okay-,"

Kaoru stared at me, scrutinizing my expression.

"I promise." I lifted my right hand, swearing to him that I am fine. Kaoru seemed to be convinced so he took the raised hand and pulled me away. He said something about finding Haruhi and dragging her to an amusement park.

**Normal POV**

**Next day in Ouran,**

A tall, black haired boy was walking through the hallways. He was tagging behind a small blonde boy who was clutching a pink stuffed bunny. This guy, Mori had his hands stuffed in both of his pockets and he was getting bored of hearing squeals from girls as they passed by. Hunni seemed to be looking for someone else who was not there in the crowd of girls whispering and blushing behind their hands.

When Hunni looked forward, a smile came into Hunni's lips. Making Mori come to a complete halt. "Ayu-chan!" Hunni said at the top of his voice, making the called girl turn her head and smile when she noticed Hunni.

Besides Mori, there were a small amount of people that could make Hunni react like that. Mori realized that besides from Haruhi, there was really no girl that Hunni felt so close to. Especially for the small amount of time they have known each other. Just like what Hunni said, he found his _sweets mate_. A person who appreciates and has a penchant for desserts like the way the senior does.

It was a unique scene, Hunni was in the middle and was holding unto Mori and Ayumi's hands. Most people thought they looked like a _family._ And then figured Hunni played the _adopted kid _part since he was blonde and both of the taller persons had dark hair.

Unaware of the stares they're getting, they continued conversing. One pair of golden eyes, however, stood out from the crowd. Those eyes expressed dislike, so it was obvious who it was. Yeah, that's right. Hikaru Hitachiin was watching them. Kaoru turned his attention towards Hikaru's line of sight and spotted them. He actually thought that three looked cute and it was obvious the other Hitachiin didn't seem to agree.

"I don't like her." Hikaru whispered to his brother as they walked away. Away from the murmurs, away from the girl.

"N-neither do I, Hikaru." Kaoru added. Hikaru turned to look at him, wondering why he hesitated, even for just a second. And then he withdrew his gaze away and directed it to the floor.

_More reason to hate you, Hara._ Hikaru thought as he tried to keep his expression away from his slightly curious twin. Actually, he had a small talk with the other members of the Host Club just yesterday when Kaoru didn't manage to convince Haruhi to ditch classes. It was safe to have this kind of talk with them since Kaoru wandered off again.

"You don't like Ayu-kun?" Haruhi stared at Hikaru, quite surprised by his revelation. "Why? She's nice."

"I don't know why I do." Hikaru answered taking time, "I just don't like her."

"Maybe you just don't like her because Haruhi gives more attention to her." Kyouya, who had felt something earlier, answered sarcastically. He hoped that Hikaru would pick up something from his answer but it was only the Host King whom he got a reaction from, Tamaki burst into tears.

"_Tono_, you're not helping." The orange-haired boy complained.

Tamaki want back to his old self. He puffed out his mighty chest and told him, "Considering I'm the expert in that matter, you're just jealous."

"Jealous?" Haruhi looked at him, bewildered that Tamaki got the right answer. Even Kyouya stared at him. Normally, Tamaki would go into hysterics why Haruhi spends more time with Ayumi than her _daddy._

"Why should I be jealous of a _girl_?" The other boy asked, glaring at Tamaki. Being jealous about a girl was a stupid thought.

The tall blonde boy looked at Hikaru triumphantly. Tamaki acted as if it was obvious and that he was a genius for figuring it out. An irate Hikaru waited for Tamaki's _I'm-so-great _reply and was already formulating a plan in his head to embarass their so-called King.

"Because she gets to hug Haruhi alone, while you get to share hugging Haruhi with Kaoru."

Haruhi and Kyouya grumbled, their hopes of Tamaki finally growing a brain crashed into a wasted dream. But then again, this was Tamaki they were talking about. While he can be wise at times, during moments when he is so full of himself, Tamaki's train of thought goes all tangled up.

But Hikaru seemed to understand his point.

**Back to reality,**

"Ne, Hikaru?" Kaoru turned to him as they took their seats in their classroom. He fiddled with his thumbs and then proceeded to taking a few notebooks out of his bag, "If I asked you something, would you lie to me?"

Hikaru stared at his twin brother, "I'd never lie to you, Kaoru." That goes without saying.

"Do you hate Ayumi that much?" The other twin finally got the courage to ask.

Hikaru was silent.

"Hikaru."

When Hikaru said, "I do."

Kaoru gave him a forced smile, the fake one he used to wear whenever he felt like it. He glanced at the notebooks on his table and never said anything else. Looking at Kaoru, you would see the tranquility in his expression. But being a Host for two years made him capable to acting. Whilst outside, he was seemed alright... Inside, he was a wreck. Too many questions swimming in his mind and there were no answers.

_Would it really be possible to split myself in half?_

_But, wait, why do I need to?_

_What's the problem? What's my problem?_

_Why am I bothered that my twin hates her?_

_What's wrong with me?_

He closed his eyes, trying to take his mind off the subject but he couldn't. Hikaru was important to him so why was this a hard thing for him to decide on? What was it with Ayumi Hara that made it so hard to choose between her and his beloved twin brother?

* * *

**A/N: R&&R please! Thanks!**


	5. The Fight Breaking Out

**Music Room,**

Tamaki and Haruhi were the first ones to arrive in the Host Club room. The female Hos expected Tamaki to jump up and try to hug her but he didn't. She glanced at Tamaki, confused Haruhi wanted to bring up the question that's been on her mind for about a day or so. She also discovered that Tamaki was unusually quiet today and can't help but wonder the reason why.

"Tamaki-senpai?"

"Hai, Haru-chan?" Asked Tamaki ever so sweetly.

"When you said Hikaru was _jealous_, what do you mean about that? Do you really mean that he's jealous of hugging me?"

To her surprise, Tamaki shook his head, "Hikaru's already matured to know that. He should know how jealous he is right now about Ayu-chan." He leaned back on his seat and looked thoughtful for a moment.

Haruhi smiled slightly, "I guess you really understood, then?"

Tamaki turned to the girl and his atmosphere changed when Tamaki stood up and his expression turned to its usual _Tamaki_ face, "Am I not amazing?"

_creak_

When they heard the door open, the two heard someone sobbing outside. It sounds like a child sobbing on something to muffle the sounds of his sadness. After that they heard a pair of heavy footsteps. There were also two voices talking. One was low and one was child-like. Haruhi guessed who they were and was positive Tamaki realized the same thing.

"Mori-senpai? Hunni-senpai?"

The tall, silent black-haired host who had a small boy on his shoulders came into view. Hunni had tears in his eyes, his flowery atmosphere was nowhere to be found and he was sobbing on Usa-chan, the poor bunny soaked. Mori placed Hunni down and made him sit on the nearest couch.

"What's wrong Hunni-senpai?" Tamaki asked as the senior settled in the couch. "Why are you crying?"

Mori disappeared to the storage room where they keep everything; from the tea leaves to the cakes. When he returned, he handed Hunni a slice of cake and tea for him to eat. These were the only things to comfort the distressed Host right now.

_Slam_

"Hai. Hai Kyouya-senpai." The twins chorused as they went inside being followed closely by the Shadow King. They stopped so suddenly when they caught a glimpse of the crying boy, "Hunni-senpai? Why are you crying? Did you do something, _tono_?"

"You don't have toothache again, do you?" Haruhi asked as she knelt to face Hunni's face, striken with overflowing tears. Hunni merely shook his head as his grip on Usa-chan tightened.

Mori's mouth opened, he spoke, "Ayu-chan's sick." The hosts wondered why it was something that Hunni would be crying about. Apparently, it was contagious and he wasn't allowed to visit her.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru spoke his twin brother's name when he saw him rush outside. But Kaoru paid no attention to him. Hikaru, for the first time in his whole life, felt all the memories of him and Kaoru together go down the drain. He felt alone, he felt left out in a group that didn't want him. The other Hots Club memebers witnessed everything, it became clear to them what the problem, both of the twins have. "Kao-ru."

When he finally got himself together, Hunni moved to his usual seat and continued eating there. Both of them exchanged glances when Hikaru flung himself on the sofa, his expression unreadable.

"Ne, Takashi. Do you think..." Hunni looked at his cake then up at Mori.

Mori looked back down at Hunni and nodded, "Hai."

**Outside,**

"Hello?"

"Ayumi?"

"Kaoru? Hi.."

"I heard you were sick."

The girl didn't reply so Kaoru added, "Are you okay now?"

"Kaoru? Wouldn't Hikaru get mad with you?"

And then, he turns back to his senses that Hikaru just called him before he left. He ends the call by saying he'd call later and saw Hikaru standing by the doorway. Kaoru felt sadness when he saw how hurt his brother looked like. "Hikaru."

"So, do you like her then?" The other raised an eyebrow as he lifted himself from the door frame.

Kaoru replaced his phone back to his pocket, "Hikaru..."

"Just answer my question!" Hikaru stopped, just in front of his twin brother. He looked angry. Almost like he was betrayed. And Kaoru refused to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Hikaru, I-" He bit his lower lip.

Hikaru nodded and raised a hand, waving the whole useless topic away, "I guess that's a yes then?" When Kaoru didn't disagree, "Fine!"

Hikaru walked away, he never felt anger with anyone like this before! Not with his twin brother of course, but with that girl who made his brother like this! Who does she think she is? Maybe she's Haruhi's friend but now, she's Hikaru Hitachiin's number one enemy. He's going to reconcile with his brother, as soon as he says sorry and promise not to fraternitize with the enemy.

**Classroom,**

"Kaoru!" Haruhi rushed inside, she looked furious. "Why are you like that? This is the first time that Kaoru's going to have something on his own and you prevent him from attaining it! What kind of brother are you?"

Hikaru stared at her, "Haruhi, I'm just preventing my brother to get hurt!"

"You're hurting him more!" Haruhi answered back.

"No, I'm not! Ayumi will just ruin his life!" The boy snapped at her and then turned to face the window.

"You know, Ayumi told me before that I was brave. And that never ruined my life. Hikaru, you better think about this. You're just ruining Kaoru's life, he's letting you go and be happy on your own but you're always pulling him down with you!" Haruhi heaved then she opened the classroom door, "Think about what you're making Kaoru do. You'll see." Then she left.

**Host Club,**

When Kaoru entered, "Kao-chan." Hunni mumbled as Mori carried him on his shoulders, "It'll be okay. You'll get back together with Hika-chan."

Kyouya took off his glasses, "This can't go on for long. We still have the Club to run." He massaged the bridge of his nose and opens his eyes, "Problematic."

"So, what will you do now?" Tamaki asked as he walked closer to solemn Kaoru, watching him as he leaned on the wall then he slid down. He watched as tears fell down on Kaoru's cheeks.

"I d-don't know." Was the only boy's reply as he hugged his legs closer to his body and just hide his face there. It was so hard to do this.

So hard.

* * *

**A/N: **Read && Reply!


	6. Hitachiin Super Secret

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate them so much. And so here goes the next chapter~**

**

* * *

**

**Haninozuka house,**

Hunni looked up at the ceiling, he was lying on his bed when he remembered what happened yesterday. It seemed so weird. Yeah, Kaoru and Hikaru fought before but that was because they were bored. It wasn't even a real thing. It worried the senior so much.

_It's really unfair for Kao-chan. Hika-chan just doesn't like anybody stealing his brother away from him. That's the real case. I don't know why Hika-chan doesn't want her in Kao-chan's life. It'll be hard for them to adjust with this situation. _

He rose from the bed and took Usa-chan in his arms, "I wonder what would happen now?" He whispered, as if asking that question to the bunny trapped in his embrace.

_ring, ring_

"Kao-chan?" He answered the call and was worried that something else have happened between Kaoru and his brother. They didn't need any more problems breaking out now. "Is anything wrong?"

"Hunni-senpai? Can I come over?" The voice asked him.

He hesitated for a moment before answering, " Of course. You can come any time you like." When the call ended, Hunni looked down on Usa-chan, "I wonder what's wrong now?"

**Morinozuka house,**

"Takashi-sama?" The door of Mori's meditation room slid open, there was a maid outside. When Mori gestured for her to speak, she said, "You have a visitor. Should I let him in?"

"Who is it?" Mori grunted and he continued his meditation, his eyes were still closed and his back was turned towards the door. After a few minutes, he heard heavy footsteps coming towards the room, he could sense that this person was very angry.

"Can I use this room again Mori-senpai?" Hikaru's voice rung inside the meditation room. Mori stood up finally then looked at Hikaru. He nodded, stepping aside so Hikaru can enter, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

The Hitachiin using this room meant one thing. Hikaru needed to clear his head so he can think about something. Mori guessed he would be thinking about his problem with Kaoru so he let the younger boy meditate.

**Hara house,**

"Ayu-chan?" Haruhi entered the girl's room and sat by her bedside. She went silent for a small moment before smiling at the sick girl, "Are you okay? I heard from Hunni-senpai that you're really sick."

Ayumi smiled at her friend's concern, "I'm getting better. They're letting me have visitors." Then when Haruhi didn't speak, she continued. "Hunni-senpai came this morning and told me that they're fighting. He said that they're fighting..." She paused, unsure of what to say, "Because of me?"

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me the truth."

The female Host sighed and nodded, "It's pretty serious. They fought before but it turned out it was a prank. I think this is their real first fight. I don't know how this will end since hikaru seemed really angry at Kaoru. I think he's jealous at the fact that he thinks you're stealing Kaoru away from him."

Silence reigned it the room. It was awkward.

Ayumi seemed to realize a solution. "I'll fix it. I promise I will." She leaned back on the headboard and frowned.

**Ouran High School,**

When Tamaki met Kyouya in school, he was still worried about the twins. He didn't think they wouldn't reconcile actually but Hikaru seemed so childish that Tamaki thought he needed to do something before they explode and stop talking to each other. It has been two days since their fight and everything seemed calm.

Kyouya nudged him, shaking him out of his reverie and told him that the twins were walking together. "_Tono_! Ohayo." They chorused, grinning at him especially. "Ohayo Kyouya-senpai!"

The twins turned their heads and greeted, "Ohayo Haruhi!" They were in a really good mood, Tamaki guessed as he watched the twins begin talking to Haruhi. After a few minutes, Mori and Hunni appeared. The small blonde boy looked pissed off and the other students stayed out of the way.

Hunni looked up when the twins were in his line of sight and glared at them. Haruhi looked away and didn't even flinch when the glare went past her and travelled to Hikaru. The young Hitachiin poked Haruhi, silently asking her what's wrong but Haruhi ran away. She made up an excuse about not finishing a homework.

"Hikaru!" It was surprising when Hunni spoke his full first name, "Because of you, Ayu-chan dropped out of school!" The boy trembled but calmed down a bit when Mori laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ayumi-hime dropped out?" Tamaki repeated.

"You didn't know?" The bespectacled Host beside him said, "She didn't want to cause anymore trouble. St. Lobelia was willing to accept her late admission." He pulled Tamaki away and left the others.

Hikaru tilted his face, enough to see the look on his brother's face. Kaoru wore a small smile and Hikaru instantly knew he was lying. "Let's go to class, ne?" He didn't react to that and let the younger boy led him to their classroom.

**Hikaru's POV**

**Classroom,**

He is not alright.

It was obvious.

What's gotten into him? Maybe... For some insane reason... No way.

I watched quietly as Kaoru tapped his notebook with that pen of his, looking quite impatient. It was weird since Kaoru was the attentive one. He was the one usually looking so happy in class. I was the one who should look bored. "Kaoru?" I called out.

He didn't answer. Instead, he shifted his attention from the constant tapping to the empty seat near him. Ayumi's seat, Hikaru noted.

"Kaoru." I called out again. There was still no reply. I guess he's pretty upset. But why should he be? She's gone. That's something to celebrate about. Right?

I cleared my throat. Usually, when I am really irritated at someone and if I practice enough, I can copy their voices. Mock versions of them. So I was thinking of calling him in my most convicing Ayumi voice, "Kaoru."

And his head turned to me, "Ayu-Hikaru?"

Shaking my head, I pushed back my seat and excused myself. I slid my hand in my pocket as I left the room, his phone was still there. I had conviniently _borrowed_ it, just so I'm sure he won't go calling her again. I withdrew it from my pocket and dialled her number.

_Pick up! _I thought impatiently.

"Kaoru?" Ayumi's startled voice came, "Wa talked about it Kaoru. I am sorry with everything. I shouldn't have interfered with your club. Are you okay with you-,"

I interrupted, "This is Hikaru."

There was silence so I just continued, not even waiting for her late reply, "Ayumi, what did you and Kaoru talk about?" I asked, not bothering if I seemed so nosy. I had to know. I have to fix this.

"He told me that I shouldn't worry about it. Since I heard you two fought." Was her answer and then another short silence.

I opened my mouth finally and without realizing it, I was cooking something in my head. "Ayumi,"

* * *

**A/N: And CUT! :) Read && Review!**


	7. The Secret Messages

**Disclaimer: Just read the other chapters...**

**Elle Steinig: Are what:)**

**RatsRule: hide Sorry! I'm just fond of cliffhangers! Teehee**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**I'll update soon! It's my test day tomorrow:)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hikaru?" It was Kaoru's turn to look for his twin. He was about to call Hikaru on his phone when he realized it wasn't there. He figured he left it at home, (Oh how little Kaoru knows.) but then, why did his brother suddenly disappear? He closed his golden amber eyes and thought about what Hikaru said.

_Hikaru stopped running when Kaoru called his name, Hikaru turned around and showed a bright smile on his face. "You go home without me, Kaoru! I'm still busy with something! Take care!"_

_"Hikaru?" Kaoru was left there, standing inside the empty classroom._

The tall boy brushed away his orange hair as he continued to search for his missing brother. "Baka, what are you still doing?"

**Greenhouse,**

"Ne, Takashi..What did Hika-chan say to you when he went to your house yesterday?" Hunni was sitting down on one of the walls hiding the gardens and he was swining his feet carelessly. Takashi was leaning on the wall with his shoulder on the solid wall supporting him. His big honey brown eyes were looking at the trees, he was clutching Usa-chan though he didn't look pretty happy.

Mori stared at Hunni for a moment before he spoke, "He needs my advice."

"Advice, Takashi?" Hunni's eyes grew wide.

_The orange-haired boy looked up at Takashi, "Am I heartless Mori-senpai?"_

_Mori shook his head then he sat down crosslegged on the floor. "You're just jealous of this girl."_

_"Am I stupid Mori-senpai?" Hikaru asked again, he was now slowly taking his shoes off, then he went inside and sat down, crosslegged beside Mori. _

_"Hai, not in Tamaki's league though. But still the same." Mori told him, closing his eyes almost immediately._

_"Ayumi..What's she like?" Mori heard Hikaru speak again, Mori's eyes opened._

_"Mitsukuni likes her. I like her just the same." Mori stopped, "Kaoru does too, doesnt he?"_

_Hikaru hugged both of his legs and rested his chin on his knees. "Hai. Can I have your advice on what I should do Mori-senpai?"_

_"Let Kaoru walk one step ahead of you." With that, Mori stood up and turned, "Clear your mind." Then he slid the door open and left Hikaru inside._

**Music Club,**

"Haruhi? Daijoubu desu ka?" Tamaki entered the desserted Host Club room. There, he found the girl he was looking for, but Haruhi looked sad. "What wrong my daughter? Did those two incestuous dopplegangers did something again?"

Haruhi raised her head and shook it, "Ne, Tamaki-senpai..I'm just not myself today."

Kissing her forehead, Tamaki looked serious. "Don't worry Haru-chan."

Feeling her cheeks burn, Haruhi turned away, "Why not, senpai? I should, shouldn't I?"

"No, here." Tamaki opened his cellphone and showed her a message from,

"H-hikaru?!" Haruhi's eyes grew wide. She snatched the cellphone from Tamaki's grasp.

"It's brilliant, ne? I didn't know Hikaru would be so brilliant. Even I couldn't think a perfect person as myself---" Tamaki stopped complimenting himself when he remembered that Haruhi turned red, "Haru-chan? Are you sick again?"

Haruhi blushed red, "No!" With her nervousness, she threw the cellphone at the wall and hurried out.

"That was my new phone.." Tamaki frowned.

**Greenhouse,**

_beep beep_

"Huh?" The two cousins took out their cellphones and glanced back at each other.

"What do you think Mitsukuni?" Mori smiled at Hunni.

"Daijoubu, Takashi." The blonde boy got on his feet and he placed back the phone on his pocket.

**Ootori Car,**

Kyouya was so tired that he closed his eyes and leaned on the seat, hoping to get some rest before he arrives home. His head tilted up when the car suddenly stopped, "Baka! Why did you do that for?" He asked angrily as he eased up his glasses again.

"Gomen na sai, Ootori-sama." The driver looked back at him.

"D-----" Kyouya stopped when he felt his cellphone vibrate, he then reach to get it and clicked it open.

The car was about to go when,

"Stop, we'll go the other way." Kyouya said, his smile was barely visible and he closed his cellphone.

_What is that boy thinking again?_

---------------------------------------------------------

**Another mystery cliffhanger:) hahaha, R&R!**


	8. Student body secret!

**Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own this anime, gets? I just don't know why I keep on bothering to write this because people know that I don't own this anime, okay?! Sheesh...  
**

**Author: Ano, reviews! Kawaii! Arigatou!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Hitachiin Mansion,**

"Kaoru-sama?" Asked one of the eyeing maids, " Hikaru-sama isn't home yet, and we really want for you to eat already."

The boy's amber eyes looked at the maid, "Why would you want me to eat?"

"Ano,...your stomach has been grumbling and.."

_grumble_

Feeling his cheeks burn, Kaoru turned away, "Well, I'm not really used to eating without Hikaru."

"KAORU! I'M HOOOOMMEE!!" A very familiar voice rung throughout the whole house. Kaoru rushed to where the voice came from and leaped up to hug his twin brother. Then after, their reunion, Kaoru gave Hikaru a thwack in the head.

"Ano, Kaoru! You didn't have to do that!" Hikaru rubbed his temples as Kaoru looked reproachfully at his twin and then sighed. "Gomen, Kaoru. I was doing something important."

"Something important? You could have finished that tomorrow, Hikaru! Do you know what time it is?" Kaoru scolded, Hikaru now hung his head in shame. "Well, what was it that you were so busy about?"

Hikaru flashed a lopey grin,"SEC-RET..."

"Hi-ka-ru!" Kaoru whined as he followed Hikaru towards the dining room, "What is it?"

"Why are you so curious? It's nothing!" Hikaru laughed as he sat down for dinner, looking at his twin's expression made him laugh even more harder. "Kaoru, stop being so childish, it's not you."

**The next day in Ouran High School,**

Kyouya was already in school, he was waiting for someone just like Tamaki was when he arrived. "Kyouya, did the twins arrive yet?"

"Yeah, they're already in the classroom." Kyouya answered as a car stopped in front of them, "Ah, the guest has arrived."

Their eyes turned to the car door that was just opening.

**Hallway to Host Club,**

_Closed to some repairs_

_K.O_

Kaoru blinked at the sign as his twin peered over. " What repairs? We didn't break anything yesterday." Kaoru said as Hikaru's eyes turned away, "You're hiding something from me, Hikaru!"

"No I'm not." Hikaru barked, hurtfully. "Why are you even saying that I am? You don't trust your dearest Hikaru now?"

Kaoru scowled, "Hikaru, stop being so innocent, it's not you."

"Hey, I said that yesterday." His twin pouted as they turned to walk to the other way.

By the corner, Renge and Hunni were watching as the two disappear. "Whew, I thought Kao-chan would suspect something." Hunni sighed in relief as he turned to the Otaku.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, it's time to decorate the whole Host Club room! And of course we wouldn't get busted, I'm the planner! I'm so brilliant! Now c'mon loli-shota!" Renge pulled Hunni's collar as they entered the _closed_ Host Club room.

**Before lunch,**

Kaoru was now suspecting everyone was hiding something from him, because some girls would have copies of papers of the same dress and hide it when he's around. Then, some boys, would argue about who gets to be who but then stop at the sudden sign of Kaoru.

An announcement really made him wonder what the whole highschool department of Ouran was up to.

_Everyone who is included in the committee, please head to the Third floor music room for some small announcements, Thank you._

"The music room? B-but that's the Club room!" Kaoru realized as some of the students got out from the room. "What the heck's happening? Ugh, if I get my hand on Hikaru...I'll----Mori-sempai!" Kaoru stopped his murmuring when he was being carried by Mori. The silent boy flung Kaoru into his one of his broad shoulders and heads out. "Mori-sempai!"

"Mitsukuni's orders." Mori grunted as he kept Kaoru on his shoulders, having a hard time because Kaoru's squirming.

**Boy's Bathroom,**

"Ne, Takashi what took you so long?" Hunni looked up when the door opened, "Ne, Kao-chan you have to get ready! _**It's**_ nearly starting!"

Tamaki's hands clasped on his chest, "Oh yes! What a wonderful event to be organized by us! Here! Wear this already! We can't let all the princesses waiting!" He handed Kaoru **something** and pushed him inside one large cubicle and snapped the door lock.

"WHY AM I GONNA WEAR **THIS**?!" Kaoru wailed as his twin entered the comfort room.

"They're ready and preparing for the last details. Where's Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as he went closer to Kyouya who had his clipboard covering his face. Kyouya pointed the tip of his pen to a stall and continued computing. "Ne, Kaoru? Are you done?"

A grunt came as a reply.

"Ah hai hai." Hikaru nodded.

"Hika-chan, I'm just going to check the **hostage**." Hunni said as he looked up at Takshi then both of them extited the comfort room.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Can you guess what their surprise for Kaoru is???

:) Another cliffhanger, sorry Elle! But Nekozawa-sempai's also included in the surprise!


	9. A walk to remember

**I appreciate the watch guys! And the reviews that I'm getting is just great! I'm hoping to get more, thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: What was this again? Ah, I don't own Ouran.**

**Still in the Comfort Room,**

Kaoru Hitachiin, walked outside. He glances at the mirror in the front of him. His hair was tamed just like during the school celebration. His tuxedo was black and was just right, it was as if it was made exclusively just for him. Oh his right chest pocket was an orange rose. He then turns to see his twin, who just entered awhile ago.

"That looks nice on you." Hikaru smiled at his twin, patting his shoulder. He, too, was wearing a tuxedo, navy blue one though. "Who do you think gave your exact measurements? I'm so good, am I not?"

"Oh, ha-ha Hikaru, why are you all in tuxedos?" Kaoru looked around and saw Kyouya, on his green tuxedo. And Tamaki, admiring himself with his light baby blue tux, "Anything special?"

"Ah, no no. But then, we should leave now or we'll be late! We should grace the guests with our presence." The blonde turned to Kaoru, flining his hair, "I wonder how Haruhi looks like, mother? Ah! We should get going! I'm getting excited about my darling daughter!"

Easing his glasses, "The guests would be expecting Kaoru now. And I expect you (by that he meant Tamaki) to behave yourself." Kyouya glanced at Hikaru and Kaoru then he walked out. Tamaki followed, jumping with glee in excitement to see Haruhi in a dress.

**Ouran High School,**

Outside, the school grounds were transformed into a wast and green covered garden. There were white round tables and chairs on the sides and a long red carpet on the middle. There were bunches of flowers gathered up, to guide the person walking in the middle to the end which was the pavilion. And some rose bushes were gathered around the said place. Covering the whole ground from the sun was like a white curtain, with assorted butterflies perching on it. The guests were already seated, and were also wearing their best clothes.

"Woah, what's going to happen?" Kaoru stares at the prepared venue. He was glancing open-mouthedly at the curtain ceeling, waiting for the butterflies to flutter and take flight. Then he felt Hikaru's elbow lean on his shoulder.

"This is for your wedding, brother dear." Hikaru smirks at Kaoru, who was filled with disbelief, and he couldn't speak. "Cat got your tongue? Haha, this is my dream. To make my brother's dream wedding come true. Complete with the br---"

Haruhi came up to them, "She's ready, but I don't know why you have to drag her here.. Anyway, I---" The twins stared at Haruhi, they looked at her white tux, "What are you---"

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING THE WHITE DRESS?!" They chorused. Their puppy dog eyes stared at Haruhi's brown eyes. But then the piano started playing and Hikaru pushed Kaoru towards the altar. When they reached there, the ground shook.

"Oh HOHOHOHO!"

Renge's platform with highpowered motor, rises up from the ground, when they were leveled up with the ground, Kaoru noticed Ayumi. She was wearing a gown made by Yuzuha Hitachiin (you guessed right! It took me so long to look for that name!). He guessed it was because of the frills on the long and bejeweled skirt. It was a tube gown, diamonds were adorning her neck. Her hair was loosely brought into a bun and some loose ringlets were hanging. Renge held unto Ayumi's gloved hand when they were about to walk towards the altar, when...

Mori caught her by the colar of her _dress_ and placed her aside. While Mori and Hunni was now beside her. The tall silent guy was wearing a purple tuxedo and Hunni was wearing a pink one.

"Ne, Ayu-chan..we'll escort you." Hunni led her out of the platform with the help of Mori. Haruhi had to hold on to Renge to keep her from causing any trouble. But then, Mori stopped in the middle of the wedding march, and he placed Ayumi's veil in place. Hunni's eyes twinkled, "Takashi.."

At the altar, Kaoru was blushing red as the roses. But Kaoru said something when Ayumi and the cousins were now close, "_**One step closer**_." And Hikaru pushed Kaoru towards Ayumi and the other three hosts left them with a smile.

"Hikaru kidnapped me from school." The girl whispered as they came closer. Kaoru's cheek burned.

"G-gomen.." He stuttered, "Wait, Hikaru did what?"

_I thought he hated Ayumi?_

_Why is he doing this?_

"Don't worry. The others helped too----" Her words were cut short by Nekozawa's sudden appearance. He was wearing a dozen of black robes, thinking that it was too bright outside. And his eyes were covered by really dark sunglasses. On his hand was Bezelneef, "N-nekozawa-sempai?"

"I'm sure to put enchantments over you two. And enchentment of love will be sure to guarantee that you two will never part." On his other free hand was a curved wooden doll.

By the seats, Kyouya was eyeing Tamaki with angry eyes, "You hired him? Of all the people in Ouran.. you had to hire one of the Black Magic Club members."

**Later that day,**

After that weird ceremony where Nekozawa-sempai made a long speech, which weren't made of the alphabet or the Japanese alphabet, the middle of the place broke into two. Rising up was Renge's widest platform, resembling as a ballroom. Kauro led Ayumi first in the platform, then the others followed.

A dance started but Ayumi was taken by Tamaki for the first dance. And Kaoru had to dance with Kanazuki-hime.

"Princess, you look lovely." Tamaki complimented as they dance but, incidentally, he tripped over something and Kyouya took over. Kaoru was still dancing however, with Kanazuki-hime, the only girl in the Black Magic Club.

"I can't believe that I can't even dance with her." Kaoru whispered. But then the girl heard it and her eyes flashed grimly. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Do you want me to curse him?" She asked in the same fashion as her eyes flashed, "I could curse Kyouya Ootori to smithereens. Or I could curse Ayumi Hara instead." She changed her mind when she saw Hunni-sempai dancing (or rather twirling) with Ayumi. Renge pulled Kanazuki-hime away and started to dance with Kaoru.

After Haruhi danced with Ayumi, Kaoru saw that she was already free to dance with him. But Hikaru was faster than him. His twin brother held Ayumi away, "Ano, Ayumi...Gomen.. I was kinda jealous and I don't really like the idea that you had Kaoru's attention."

"It's fine. Hikaru...No harm was done. And you really didn't have to kidnap me just to bring me here, you know. You didn't have to drag me here either." Ayumi laughed. But then, after a few seconds, Hikaru twirled Ayumi into Kaoru's arms. "...K-kaoru.."

"Ano, Ayumi?" Kaoru stuttered as he hesitated to tell her what he really feels. He continues to blush, "Watashi..Watashi.." But before he could continue, his lips brushed againts Ayumi's lips and they both blushed, "Aishiteru, Ayu-chan."

"Aishiteru, Kaoru." The boy heard her reply back with a whisper. And they saw everyone stop to look at the parade of dancing butterflies, they too, watched them. With Ayumi's head resting in Kaoru's chest and his chin on Ayumi's head, it was a romantic scene indeed.

**------------------------------------------**

**Me: Review please! ♥ what do you think about this surprise? Was it worth waiting for? ☺ **


	10. The Flashback

**Flashback::**

_Actually, they all recieved the same text messages. It was sent by Hikaru from Kaoru's phone, so Kaoru wouldn't receive anything accidentally. _

We have to get Ayumi and Kaoru back together.

Hikaru

_They all agreed that they'd do it if Hikaru would stop acting all jealous and stuff like that. And he agreed. It was for his brother's happiness after all. And, he also know that Kaoru would step aside just for his own happiness, so why don't he do it for his twin?_

-----

**Still the flashback,**

"Get in," Hikaru heard Kyouya's voice while the car door opened. Hikaru smiled as got in. "You know where we're headed." He said to the chauffeur, "So, you change your mind about Ayumi, then?"

Hikaru nodded, looking outside, "If Kaoru can do this for me, maybe I can do this for him too."

"What's the plan?" Kyouya asked.

"I already planned about a wedding, but how can I tell the whole school?" Hikaru leaned on the car seat. Kyouya looked at him with a small smile on his face. "What?"

"I already sent the message to the whole school, excepting Kaoru of course." Kyouya turned to him the laptop screen, showing the replies he received from some of the students. "Ms. Kamiya said she and her posse are positive that they can decorate the whole wedding ceremony.."

"Great, who else? Hmm, let me send a message to Tamaki and Haruhi." Hikaru takes out Kaoru's phone, Kyouya glances at it and returns to his laptop.

_Tono, can you take care of the food?_

_Hikaru..._

"What about Hunni-sempai and Mori-sempai?" Kyouya asked him with out looking up from his laptop.

"Well,..." Hikaru trailed off...

**Dress Boutique,**

"Ne, Takashi? I want a wedding gown with bunnies on them!" Hunni said as he rummaged through the pages of a wedding magazine. "How would you think it would look?"

Mori shook his head as he picked the colors for Kaoru's suit, "White would look good for Ayumi."

"You think so?" Hunni's eyes glistened. He turned again to the magazine then he looked up, "I know what the dress would be!"

Hunni held up the magazine and Mori smiled as he takes a quick look at the dress chosen.

"What about Kao-chan's suit?" Hunni's brown eyes looked at Mori's black ones. And he stared at the tall boy until he showed him the color of the tux, "Did Hika-chan give you the sizes Takashi?"

"Hai." Mori answered as he turned.

**Suou Hotel,**

Tamaki pulled Haruhi inside the hotel, the people inside were staring at them as they did. But Tamaki paid no attention to them as he halted by the elevator. Haruhi looked up at the ceeling, and she had to really look up to look at it. "Sempai? What are we doing here?"

"Haruhi, we're going to plan a wedding! We should contact the best people immediately!" Tamaki leaped exvitedly. His blonde hair bouncing as he continued to run.

"S-SEMPAI!" The girl screamed, but she was quite sure that Tamaki didn't even bother to stop because of his excitement. Once inside the elevator, "Sempai, do you have the priest who'll do the ceremony tomorrow? Kyouya-sempai sent me a message awhile ago."

Smacking his forehead, Tamaki got his cellphone. "That'll take a minute, Haruhi." He said in a heroic tone, as if wanting to impress her. "Hai.."

_Who's he talking to? _Haruhi wondered as she watched Tamaki.

_Haru-chan's looking at me! _Tamaki thought, "Hai, hai..."

**Tamaki's inner mind theater,**

"Oh, Tamaki-sempai looks so handsome today! How will I be able to tell him?" Haruhi dressed in a cute uniform, blushes. Tamaki wraps her arms around her, pulling her close, "Sempai!"

"Haruhi." Tamaki whispers.

**Elevator,**

"Sempai?" Haruhi got irritated, Tamaki was staring into her like some loony person, he was also smiling in delight.. Haruhi doesn't like what she's seeing.. She nudged him, "Sempai..."

_This can take awhile..._

**-----**

_Gosh, Kaoru's gonna kill me.._

Hikaru glanced at his watch as he looked up at their mansion. Kyouya had left him there after a whole afternoon of planning for the wedding. He glanced up, seeing that Kaoru had his back on the window where he's sitting on. Hikaru rushed up to the door, opening it..

_Here goes...Gotta act normal..._

-----

**That night, still at the Hitachiin mansion...**

"KAORU! I'M HOOOOMMEE!!" Hikaru yelled in fake excitement. Hikaru wondered where his brother might be, but Kaoru came running towards him. Hikaru's mirror image, Kaoru leaped up and hugged his twin, but after they seperated, Hikaru felt Kaoru thwack his head."Ano, Kaoru! You didn't have to do that!" Hikaru rubbed his temples as Kaoru looked reproachfully at his twin and then sighed. "Gomen, Kaoru. I was doing something important."

"Something important? You could have finished that tomorrow, Hikaru! Do you know what time it is?" Kaoru scolded, Hikaru now hung his head in shame. "Well, what was it that you were so busy about?"

Hikaru flashed a lopey grin,"SEC-RET..."

"Hi-ka-ru!" Kaoru whined as he followed Hikaru towards the dining room, "What is it?"

"Why are you so curious? It's nothing!" Hikaru laughed as he sat down for dinner, looking at his twin's expression made him laugh even more harder. He can't believe that Kaoru was so desperate to even ask him like this. "Kaoru, stop being so childish, it's not you."

**Ootori mansion,**

Kyouya was speaking to someone in the phone, "Yes, yes... Do that tomorrow if she won't come.. Oh, I just remembered, be very gentle with her. We don't want Kaoru angry with us.. And oh, get the dress and the tuxedoes, deliver them tomorrow."

**Next day,**

**Hara mansion,**

Ayumi walked outside of her house, suddenly, men in black tuxedoes surrounded her. "I'm sorry Ms.Hara, but you have to come with us." The girl backed away a few steps, looking scared about them. "No no.. We were sent by Ootori-sama.."

"Ootori? You mean, Kyouya-sempai?" Ayumi looked relaxed, "But take me where?"

"Ouran.."

And so they did, Ayumi gave up a good fight... But eventually they tricked her into going inside the car..

**Ouran,**

"Did they cause you trouble, Ayumi?" Kyouya asked as he helped the girl out of the car. Ayumi sent him a death glare which in return, he gave her a smile. Tamaki was glad to see her too.

"Who's plan is this?" Ayumi inquired.

"Hikaru." Tamaki leaped up to hug the newly arrived girl.

"But we have to prepare as quickly as possible, Renge would help you dress up.." Kyouya told her, looking around for a sign of the girl.

"Who's R-Renge?" Ayumi asked as she was being hugged by Tamaki. Renge appeared, she smiled brightly as she pulled the hesistating girl away.

**Club door,**

"Ne, Renge-chan? Do we have to place this sign by the door?" Hunni asked as he placed the sign by the door, it was made by Kyouya to keep out Kaoru away from the Host Club. "I think Kao-chan has the privilege to see Ayu-chan in a dress."

"Do you want to ruin the surprise, Hunni-sempai?" Renge asked in a dramatic voice.

"No."

"Do you want Kaoru to ruin the surpirse?"

"No."

"That's about it, oh..I hear them coming! Let's hide!" Renge looked alarmed as she pulled Hunni away and into the other hall.

------------------

_Actually, that's about all the scenes that you have to see.. :) All of the other scenes are the wedding ceremony..._

**R&R!**


	11. In the Club Room

**Disclaimer: Because you gave reviews, I'm delighted to say that Ouran is not mine but the story is. **

Ai: Gee, thanks for the reviews. It's really heart warming.

Hunni-sempai: Hai hai, it was. It was! Let's all have some cake! shares cake

Ai: Here's the next chappie! Hope you like it!

**Ouran Highschool,**

The wedding was still on everyone's minds. And in everyone's topics. Althought the twin brotherly love was ruined by this situation, Kyouya thought of a way to bring it up, for the _uke_ Kaoru who finally have a girlfriend, it made their brotherly love more taboo. (Trust Kyouya to think of schemes like that.)

"Kao-ru!" Hikaru whined, Haruhi wasn't around so they pestered the only girl in the room, "Tell Hunni-sempai that I'm the only one allowed to hug Ayu-chan!"

"I won't." Kaoru sighed, giving Ayumi an apologetical smile. "Ayumi-hime, can you still breathe?"

Nodding, Ayumi returned a smile. "I'm still alive."

"I'm the only one allowed to hug Ayu-chan!" Hunni stuck-out his tongue, he glanced at Mori, who was standing by the doorway. "Ayu-chan! Hika-chan's being mean!"

"Look who's talking!" Hikaru hugged Ayumi on the other side.

"Ayu-chan, I remembered..." His big brown eyes traveled into Ayumi's face. "Ne, your birthday is during the weekend."

"LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" Hikaru yelled excitedly.

"No parties! Look Hikaru, I'm not fond of parties." Ayumi disagreed at Hikaru's idea. She was trapped in Hikaru's and Hunni's hugs. "Okay, now, I'm getting so frustrated."

"Ne Ayu-chan, let's have a pajama party then." Hunni-sempai suggested. Kyouya entered, followed by Tamaki and Haruhi. "Kyou-chan? Tama-chan? Haru-chan? What do you think of a pajama party in Ayu-chan's house?"

"Great!" Tamaki smiled as he fought for domination to hug Ayumi, but Hunni and Hikaru wouldn't let him.

"Hm, that'll be fine." Kyouya answered as he sat down on his usual spot.

"I'm not going, sorry Ayumi." Haruhi shook her head, "Pajama parties..aren't for me. Sorry."

The three boys, who were hugging Ayumi, took a glance at each other then ran to hug Haruhi. But Hunni dominated, he was the quickest to get to Haruhi.

"Oh dear Haruhi! I'm sorry we've been neglecting you!" Hikaru cried out dramatically.

"Yes yes Haruhi-chan!" Tamaki sobbed louder. Haruhi looked pissed off at what they did, she was finally having peace, and now this? But the other three didn't seem to notice it. Kyouya looked up at them and shook his head. "Oh yes, Ayu-chan! That pajama party would be great!"

Ayumi who was already seated down beside Kaoru shook her head. The orange-hairde boy looked at her, "Why? Don't you like sleepovers?"

"Don't get me wrong. I like sleepovers and all. But my mother..she's.." Ayumi hesitated to look at the boys' faces. Actually, Haruhi knows about Ayumi's mother. About her strange fear. "You remember, ne Haruhi?"

Haruhi thought for a moment as the three boys lets her go. Then she looked up, "How can I forget?"

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked the girls. Tamaki and Kaoru looked at Ayumi.

"Well." Ayumi picked up her phone, dialed her mother's number and...

_"Ayumi, darling! Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you..."_

"Okaa-san." Ayumi kept the phone an arms' lenght as she answered, "I'm fine. I'm with Kaoru.."

_"Who's Kaoru? Is he a...Is he a...Is he a..."_

"_BOY?"_

Her mother's voice rang throughout the halls of the club room, Ayumi could have dropped the phone if she hadn't remembered that it was hers. Haruhi had been prepared for this, and she had used two pillows to block the earpiercing shriek. They gained Kyouya's attention, Mori looked quite disturbed. Hunni was about to faint from the shrillness of the woman's voice. Kaoru, who was closest to Ayumi had jumped away. Hikaru did the same thing.

"Okaa-san!" Ayumi sighed, "I'll be seeing you at home, ja ne." Then she closed her phone, looking at the still conscious boys. "See? That's why we can't have a pajama party."

"Your okaa-san is scared of.." Hikaru calculated on his mind, then he turned to Ayumi, "Boys?"

"Ne, do I count Ayu-chan?" Hunni looked up at Ayumi. And he burst into tears when Ayumi nodded.

"So, she's not comfortable with her daughter when the boyfriend's around?" Kaoru asked her, Ayumi sighed. "Well, we'll think of something to celebrate your party. No matter how hard it takes." Kaoru laid his arms on her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Ayumi leaned on his chest, looking out on the window. "Hey, don't look so glum."

"I got an idea." Hikaru looked up, with a sudden hint of brilliance in his face.

**R&R**

**Seriously...**


	12. Sleepover at Ayumi's

**Author: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all review now.. :)**

**Disclaimer: Ouran and its characters isn't mine!**

**Ayumi's bedroom,**

"Ayumi-sama?" A maid knocked on the girl's room. It was her birthday today and she doesn't know what the others are going to do to prevent her mother from finding out that she invited boys in her slumber party instead of girls. The maid finally opens the door when she heard that Ayumi had told her to go inside. "Some of your guests are here."

"I-Is okaa-san with t-them?" Ayumi asked the maid, and she looked a bit frightened when the girl nodded. Ayumi stood up looking at her full-body mirror, admiring the green doll pajamas that she has recieved from Kaoru this morning (which came from mail). 

Nervousness filled her chest as she follwed the maid out of her bedroom and arrive into the hallways of the second floor. 

But then, her heart stopped, or so she thought it did, when she heard female voices downstairs. Actually no sign of a male voice.

"Who's downstairs?" Ayumi spoke suddenly, it mattered to her that her guests should come, and not improvise some other girls to go with her. "Are you sure that okaa-san's with them?"

"I'm sure, Ayumi-sama." The maid smiled at her.

**Receiving Room,**

"Oh, I agree too." Said a freakingly, high pitched voice. It would be a woman's voice if you asked the persons who doesn't know this person. But to Ayumi, it wasn't really usual to see her friend...dressed and acting this way.. Tamaki Suoh, now has long curly blonde hair that has been tied with a red ribbon and he looked quite feminine with his clothes, though, that make-up really made Ayumi laugh a bit. "Ayu-chan!"

Haruhi was sitting beside Tamaki, looking rather red. Maybe because she was laughing inside and it was hard to keep it in her head. She wore her long hair loose and looking quite plain with her own clothes. Ayumi figured that Tamaki only convinced her on wearing the wig to make her look more girly. Ayumi's mother was quite happy when she saw her daughter's friends. She knew Haruhi of course, although she wondered who this Tama-chan is.. (Tama-chan was the name that Tamaki insisted on Ayumi's mother.)

"W-where are the others, Haruhi-kun?" Ayumi looked at the other girl because she couldn't bring herself to ask Tamaki about things, because he'll just give her an answer with that silly tone. And she obviously can't bear that.

"They're----" Haruhi was stopped by an ear-piercing shriek outside.

**Outside,**

"You didn't have to scream like that Hikaru." Kaoru nudged his twin brother in the ribs, humilliated that his brother screamed like a girl. They were both wearing the wigs that they wore when the Zuka club made Haruhi choose between the two clubs. And they really looked fashionable indeed. Kaoru made himself look less girly for his girlfriend, actually, Hikaru wanted to put more make-up on him but he refused.

"I'm acting like a girl if you don't mind." Hikaru hissed at him, then both of them heard the front door open. Ayumi found them hilarious, when she stepped out and eventually laughed along with Haruhi. But the Hitachiin twins continued on what they were doing. Because they can see that Ayumi's mother was quite pale and cheeky, so they tried to act all girly.

Kaoru hugged Ayumi and he whispered, "You like my new look?" And all he got was her muffled giggles. "Stop giggling, your mother's sending us confused looks."

"Right, sorry...I'll call you..Kao-chan then..." Ayumi answered him quite silently before they parted their embrace.

"You and my daughter are quite close.." Ayumi's mother commented. "She never hugged the other guests."

Ayumi and Kaoru blushed deep red, apparently, her mother noticed that she only showed intimacy towards Kaoru(Or Kao-chan..as her mother know.) "A-ano..."

"Oooh yes..They're bestfriends. Quite inseperable from my twin sister, Ayumi is." Hikaru immediately took Ayumi's mother away from them as he led her inside. "I like the house. Oooh, are those orange flowers? I love flowers!"

"Oh, you noticed? I love orange flowers." Ayumi's mother laughed. "Quite original, I've never really know any other flowers that showed hue like that."

"Thank God, for Hikaru." Haruhi sighed, looking quite relieved. Then Tamaki pulled her inside.

**Theatre,**

"She never noticed anything, Ayu-chan." Hunni jumped inside, his blonde hair bouncing. The others were choosing a movie to watch and they never seemed too enthusiastic to take off their wigs. Or their night gowns for that matter. "Ne, Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Tama-chan! We're going to watch Ice Age!"

"No no, we're going to watch---" Tamaki was cut off by Kaoru who shook his head.

"We have to watch what the birthday girl wants to watch." Kaoru smiled suavely at Ayumi, making her blush crimson red. "So what'll it be?" He leaned closer towards her, when they were nearly inches from each other, Ayumi's mother came in, wearing her own pajamas. The two seperated immediately.

"Okaa-san! Why are you here?" Ayumi demanded as she sunk low on her seat, clearly embarassed that her mother was joining them. 

"I figured that since this is a girls night, I should join in the fun." Ayumi's mother reasoned out as she sat inbetween Kyouya and Mori who looked clueless why they were even there. "Right Aya-chan and Mo-chan?" 

"Hai." Kyouya and Mori asked in girl's voices. Ayumi's mother hugged them lovingly.

**Minutes later,**

"Ayu-chan?" Kaoru whispered to the girl beside him, he had to whisper. Ayumi's mother was beside him. The girl looked at him. "Do your mother really have to sit beside me as we watch Titanic?"

Ayumi glanced at her mother, who was looking at the guests, " Hai, Kaoru. Okaa-san thinks that being my bestfriend, you have to be closer to her than any of them are. I just don't understand my mother."

Hikaru, Hunni and Tamaki, however, were really taking their roles quite seriously. Hikaru was crying with Ayumi's mother when the tearjerker scene came. Hunni was always passing some chocolates to Ayumi's mother, and Tamaki was always sighing at the right moments. And well, when the movie ended...

"Right, well, let's start something fun." Ayumi's mother decided as she stood up after the movie, "I know! Let's do a fashion show! What a brilliant idea, ne?"

"No! I mean, no, I don't think the bo--girls would like to.." Ayumi covered up. Her mother was always particular on dressing and undressing on the same room, she thinks that since they're girls they should share a room to undress together. "Fashion show.."

"What are you saying, Ayu-chan? We'd love that!" Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted, not knowing the consequence behind their decisions.

_Eeep...No, if okaa-san finds out that they're boys...she'd freak out!_ Ayumi thought as her mother ushered the others to the third floor, where Ayumi's mother keep all the dresses and outfits she bought for Ayumi. Only Kyouya and Mori seem to know the complications of this idea.

**Dressing Room,**

"Oh, Hunni-kun, that dress isn't for you. We'll have to change it." Ayumi's mother picked out different dresses for Hunni to wear. His chestlessness was easy to cover up, Ayumi had to insist that Hunni was still a young girl. Which made Ayumi's mother jumpy, because she adores little girls.

Although, there was something that changed the atmosphere...

_Flop_

Tamaki's wig dropped on the floor, after having it stuck on the dresses that Ayumi's mother was wearing when she passed behind Tamaki, oh yeah, he was carelessly flunging it because he was so fond of his new feminine look.

"Tama-chan!" Hunni squealed.

"Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi gasped as the older woman turned around and saw Tamaki.

"Tono!" The Hitachiin twins slapped their foreheads.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya grunted.

"Tamaki-sempai!" Ayumi bit her lower lip.

Tamaki turned to Ayumi's mother, "A-ano, we can explain.."

"You don't have to." Ayumi's mother stopped him.

**R&R**


	13. The Reason Why

**Author's note: I appreciate the faves, but would a little review hurt? I want to hear your comments about my stories so I can make them better. Please??**

**Disclaimer: None of the said characters are mine, although Ayumi Hara is mine and so is the plot and her family.**

"I already know." Ayumi's mother told them after a very short pause. Ayumi looked dumbfounded, well all of them were anyway. "It's no surprise. I've never seen such male-looking females in my whole life. Yes even you Tamaki Suoh." Interrupting Tamaki, who seemed to disagree.

"But, how come you didn't react?" Ayumi asked her mother, the other boys are taking off their wigs. Though Tamaki was trying hard for Haruhi not to take off hers.

"Because I saw how you loved their company." Ayumi's mother said softly, "I was wondering why you never told me that your friends are mostly boys, dear. But I guess you're only looking out for me."

Kaoru smiled at Ayumi's mother. 

"And Kaoru Hitachiin is a nice young lad, Ayumi." The older woman said, making Kaoru blush a bit. "I'm glad that you have such a wonderful boyfriend. And great friends. I guess I should be going now. Now that you know that I know, there's no reason why I should stay here."

"There's still a reason, mother." Ayumi pulled her mother and hugged her, "My party can't be a party without you."

"So, the fashion show's still on?" Hikaru asked, as he grinned. Ayumi's mother laughed. "Great!"

**Next day,**

Hikaru was the first one to get up, they were sleeping in Ayumi's room and on the floor too. He looked around and saw the others still sleeping. Haruhi was sleeping beside Kyouya and him, though Tamaki wanted to sleep beside her. Kaoru had his arms wrapped around Ayumi, which made Hikaru chuckle a bit, remembering the times when it had been him and Kaoru who was like that. Hunni was sleeping beside Mori, who looked asthough he was having a nice dream about cakes.

"You're awake, Hikaru." Ayumi's mother peeked inside and called out his attention. "I'm making pancakes, do you want to help?"

"Sure." Hikaru stood up, careful not to wake anyone else.

**Kitchen,**

Sitting on a small table inside the Hara kitchen, Hikaru remained silent.

_fssssh!_

Hikaru looked at Kazuhiko Hara, Ayumi's mother, who had her back towards Hikaru. He thought that she looked like Ayumi, because they were both small ladies. The kitchen air mixes with the small of chocolate chip pancakes being cooked. She turned to look at Hikaru, "I'm sorry to have made you wait. I'm not really a fast cook." She laid down a plate with pancakes in them infront of Hikaru.

"Oh, t-that's really fine, Kazuhiko-san." Hikaru smiled as his eyes caught the woman's eyes looking at him. "Is anything wrong?"

"Ah, no. You just remind me of someone." Kazuhiko shook her head as she turned her back to cook once more.

Hikaru stopped eating as he laid down his fork on his plate. "Who?"

"My sons." Replied the woman, with a hint of sorrow in them. "My twin sons."

"Ayumi had brothers?" Hikaru looked dumbfounded. "Really?"

"Older brothers." Kazuhiko turned to him, laying down some more plates. She them sat infront of him, "Akira and Soujirou."

"Where are they?" Hikaru asked, unknown to them, Kaoru was listening by the entrance. 

"They're dead." The woman answered with a heavy sigh, looking up, she saw Hikaru's expression. "Plane crash. They're supposed to be following their father to Hawaii. But, I guess they shouldn't have flew there. Actually, that triggered my phobia for young men. I fear that they'll get close to me and my daughter, they'll die and we'll just get hurt. But when I saw you, and your twin..Nothing happened, actually, I think you two cured me."

Hikaru couldn't speak, but then words came out, "I'm really sorry..about asking you.."

"Oh it's fine. Women can get sentimental at times. But Ayumi was the one i'm worried about. She loved her brothers so much .." Kazuhiko gave Hikaru a painful smile, "Sometimes after a few months of their deaths, she'll come home and just cry in the front hall. But she got through it. Saying that Haru-kun wouldn't do this when her mother died. She looks up to Haruhi, that's why I'm really thankful for that girl."

**Entrance,**

_She loved her brothers so much_

Kaoru looked so pale when he heard that. Ayumi had brothers and she never told him? But then, in the back of his mind, he figured something out. It was such an important memory for him really. The orang-haired boy closed his eyes as he leaned in the wall for support.

_"Nothing, it's just that. I'm fond of twins." Ayumi answers as she walked past Kaoru._

"Was that why she does?" He asked himself.

"Kaoru!" Ayumi's voice came from the end of the hall, Kaoru quickly turned to look at her and he showed her a small smile. When she got closer, "Why do you look so pale? Are you that hungry? I smell chocholate chips over here..." Ayumi was so cheerful that he didn't even took a guess that she had lost some of her family members.

"Uh, yeah. I'm hungry. I thought I'd wait for you here." Kaoru flung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. "Ayu, I'm gonna be here, forever. Promise.."

Ayumi looked at him, "Why are you getting so sentimental?" She laughed quietly and leaned her head on his chest, "Don't worry. I promise that to you too."

"Hey, you two are just so close." Kazuhiko Hara had peeked to them, shaking her head slightly. The two pulled away, looking red as apples. "Ahahaha, don't worry. I'm not angry. Let's have breakfast. Hikaru's already here too."

"A-ano, okaa-san." Ayumi blushed, then the both of them got inside.

**Review please!!**


	14. The News that Angers Everyone

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews! I knew that you couldn't stand my pleading. Lol**

**Disclaimer: You know this as well as I do, 'kay? No need to look like you don't know that Bisco Hatori owns Ouran. :D**

--

" Kyouya-sempai!!"

Three voices were heard from the main hall of Ouran Highschool. Every students head turned to look where it was from. Unmistakably, those voices came from Hikaru, Huuni and Kaoru, who looked as though they were going to kill someone. And they were, if they can catch Kyouya, which seemed to be quite impossible.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Hunni-sempai!" Haruhi rushed to them, looking quite alarmed. Hikaru raised a piece of paper towards Haruhi. "Huh? What's this? Ahh.."

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**is hosting a very special week in **

**commemoration**(sp?)** of the Host Club's**

**Cherry Blossom Week**

**Special Temporary Female Hosts**

**shall be added for this week.**

**Including:**

**Ms. Ayumi Hara**

And Haruhi had stopped reading there because Hunni had pulled Hikaru because he thinks he caught a glimpse of Kyouya walk down the hall. The three have rushed to fast that some of the students flew to the wall. Haruhi had to ran behind them to just stop what's going on.

"I'm gonna kill Kyouya-sempai with my bare hands!" Haruhi heard Kaoru say quite angrily. But suddenly, the three have stopped running because they were caught by Mori's outstretched hand, stopping them by their collars. Haruhi however, was going so fast that she couldn't stop. Good thing Tamaki was walking by and they crashed. "Ooow, Tamaki-sempai? Are you alright?"

"Ne! Takashi! Let me go!" Hunni squealed as he squirmed in Mori's grasp. But Mori didn't let him go, nor did he not let go Hikaru and Kaoru who were also protesting that they were going to hunt Kyouya.

"Eh? What's the matter?" Tamaki stood up, helping Haruhi stand on her own feet.

"You don't know, tono?" Hikaru asked angrily. "Well, Kyouya has just made Ayu-chan a host for this week!"

"I think that it'll be a nice change." Haruhi thought aloud. Hikaru and Kaoru sent her glares but the girl shook her head and just shrugged it off. Apparently, Tamaki knew about Kyouya's plan. He was actually the one who suggested it. But then, he shouldn't have said it since the three have just freed themselves from Mori and started chasing Tamaki.

"How dare you, tono!" Kaoru yelled just as they catched up with the tall blonde who looked quite scared that Hunni looked quite angry at him. Eventually, they entered the Host Club and saw Kyouya there. And they confronted him about it. "Kyouya-sempai! Why the heck did you make Ayumi a temporary host?!"

Kyouya looked up at them, then turned to Tamaki who was really emo about having the three hosts hate him. The blonde was now growing his mushrooms in the corner of the Host Club room. "So, this is the reason why you three caused a scene this morning?"

"Don't change the topic Kyo-chan!" Hunni spoke up, he looked quite serious though his voice gave out a somehow cuteness in them. It was quite adorable. He was pointing accusingly at Kyouya. "Why did you make Ayu-chan a host? Hika-chan, Kao-chan and I have problems about sharing Ayu-chan already!"

"Well then, here's a suggestion, cut her into three pieces." Kyouya told the blonde seriously, closing his laptop and focusing his eyes on them. Hikaru and Hunni took him quite seriously and was planning how to cut Ayumi evenly, Kaoru shouted at them. "You three, could you please stop making a big fuss out of this. It should be Ayumi complaining and I don't hear any complaints from her."

"Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi cleared her throat to cut in their conversation. "Why did you make Ayumi-kun a temporary host. Is it another one of your financial strategies?"

Kyouya was about to answer when Ayumi came inside, looking quite exhausted, her glaring eyes looked directly at Tamaki. "WHAT IS THIS? I've been chased by a mob of boys telling me that they'll be here for me!" She rushed towards Tamaki, and pushed him to the wall. She demanded to know why she was made into a host. "Speak now, Tamaki-sempai!"

"Ano, Ayumi-kun.. Calm down." Haruhi held unto her arms and pulled her away, being helped by Mori and Kaoru. (Anime girls are pretty strong when they're fuming mad, ne?) "Tamaki-sempai... was...Tamaki-sempai? Why did you do it anyway?" Haruhi turned to look at the more depressed Tamaki Suou by the corner, poking some mushrooms that he had grown all by himself.

"Watashi...watashi..." Tamaki looked at them with puppy dog eyes and cried out to them, "I only want Ayu-chan to enjoy helping the Host Club!" This made the mad Hosts calm down, Ayumi's eyes twinkled and was seemed to be moved by what Tamaki wanted to do. She joined him in his corner and her eyes filled with tears. "Ayu-chan!"

"Tamaki-sempai! you should've told me!" Ayumi pulled Tamaki into a hug and the two began crying fountains of tears. Kaoru ran towards them and ganged up with Hunni who wanted to break their embrace.

"Something tell me that this is not the end of their petty act." Haruhi sweat-dropped as she watched the others get into the trouble. Apparently, Hikaru wanted to hug Ayumi too. But Hunni and Kaoru won't let him. So, Hikaru switched to Haruhi, and Tamaki won't let him. Hikaru started teasing Tamaki and Kaoru rushed towards them to take Haruhi away from the fight, so Hunni got to embrace Ayumi and Kaoru got to take Haruhi away from the other two.

**Host Club, later...**

"A helpless damsel-in-distress? Where did you get an idea like that?" Haruhi asked Kyouya when she was preparing the tea in Kyouya's working desk. Haruhi began questioning Kyouya before the Host Club opened for that afternoon. But Kyouya merely looked at her and returned back to work. "Kyouya-sempai!"

"Renge told me. She was quite happy in shaping up a perfect role for Ayumi. She said that while the twins were doing taboo, Ayumi gets to play a perfect imitation of the sweet but jealoused-to-death girlfriend." Kyouya answered flatly, but then he explained more further, "I need to see Kaoru's reaction."

"And why would you want that?" Haruhi asked, surprised about what Kyouya had said.

"Amusement reasons." The boy laughed gently and returned to his work. Haruhi stared at him, but she remembered the fact that he's the Shadow King, there was nothing mysterious about that. Then she looked at Ayumi who was just designated by some small group of boys. She also can see Kaoru looking at the corner of his eye.

**Twin's table,**

"Hikaru? Are you fine with Kaoru having a girlfriend?" Asked one girl who designated them. "What about--"

The older twin immediately tilted his twin's face towards him, Kaoru seemed to be hesitant and too embarassed to let other see this. Hikaru shook his head, in despair that he'll never have his tiwn anymore. "I'm afraid I really object on their relationship. As much as I'm concerned, I still have him--"

"Hikaru! You shouldn't tell them.." Kaoru pleaded, placing a finger in his brother's lips. "You couldn't let them know...Please.." His eyes began to fill but then his twin pulled him into an embrace.

"But letting you go is an experience I can't take, Kaoru. She can have you in the morning..but during the night, when she's far away from you... I'll hug you close and..."

"Oh Hikaru! you'll always have me!"

And there goes the moe fan girls fawning over them.

**Ayumi's table,**

"Ayumi-kun??" The boys chorused, seeing that their host was preoccupied in looking at the twins. The boys' heart broke when she turned to them with tears in her eyes, Haruhi was not fooled, she saw Hikaru placing some drops in her eyes a while ago. "Are you alright?"

"If only I can be.." Ayumi said, looking down on the floor, she turned her gaze towards the boys and said slowly, "But then, my sadness would be replaced by your company. I'm glad that I have you all by my side." She then gave them a small and weak smile. "I know that you'll protect me if I get hurt, ne?"

"Of course!" They chorused, determinedly.

"You'll be my protectors." Ayumi added, looking happy for once.

"OF COURSE!" The boys said even more loudly.

"You'll visit every day during the week, ne?" Ayumi asked, Haruhi thought that maybe Kyouya told Ayumi to say this.

"OF COURSE!"

--

**Author's note: What do you think of this chappie? And don't forget to review! It makes me more determined to write and write!**


	15. Picking the Love Song

**Host Club,**

After a few days, things began to become more tiring. Ayumi, who haven't experienced this much stress, looked quite blanched after the Host Club closed one day. Kaoru, who couldn't keep himself from being jealous over those boys who tried their best to cheer Ayumi up during designation hours (She just keep on getting moodier and moodier), seemed to be concerned about how she was. Apparently, Hunni was too, actually, Hunni tried his best not to get overprotective over his _mother_, since he made up a rule that only him and Kao-chan would be able to hug Ayumi.

"Ayu-chan? Are you okay? There were a lot of boys designating you." Hunni sat beside Ayumi, crooning over her as if she had just gone into a war. That day, there had been a war between those boys who wanted Ayumi to be happy and those girls who wanted Kaoru to be Hikaru's, it erupted a huge amount of students over to the Host Club, Kyouya was very pleased about this. He even made the last day of this special week, a debate day.

"Hai, Hunni-sempai. I'm fine. It's just so stupid to think that those moe fans would actually declare war. I mean, haven't they realized that I'm officially dating Kaoru?" Ayumi asked Hunni, who merely sighed and handed her a cake.

"Well, they know that. But since, you dramatized a part like this..." Haruhi spoke up, handing a tea cup over to her. "It made things rather complicated. Hikaru and Kaoru's reputations are.. well..." The two girls looked up, thinking about Hikaru and Kaoru's _relationship_ which made them shudder, since it was incest. Ayumi couldn't believe that people would actually like it.

"Tsk tsk, you two just don't understand the true meaning of our act." Hikaru laid each of his arms over Haruhi and Ayumi's shoulders. Hunni looked scandalized and fought his way towards the boy, "Woah, Hunni-sempai! I told you, today is my day to hug Haruhi and Ayumi--"

"You will not hug my daughter or Ayumi, you little devil! Let go of her at once!" Tamaki held up an accusing finger at Hikaru. He was probably looking for an easy way to make Hikaru not hug or do something affectionate towards Haruhi. He usually adds Ayumi so it won't look suspiscious that he only wants Hikaru out of Haruhi's life. However, Hikaru only stuck out a tongue at him. "Mother! Help me!" Tamaki turned to Kyouya for help.

"Hikaru." Kaoru lifted his twin brother's arm off Ayumi's shoulder, "Today's my day with Ayumi-hime. And, no.." He turned to Hunni, who looked quite eager, "Hunni-sempai. We're not going to a carnival to let you ride the merry-go-round, Ayumi and I have been apart these past few days. I need this time to be alone with her."

"That leaves Haruhi for me then!" Hikaru happily hugged Haruhi, which made Tamaki go all emo and huddle on his depressed corner and grow his depressed mushrooms.

Haruhi pushed Hikaru away, "Look, I'm not going out with anybody for today."

"Why not?" Tamaki immediately healed and looked eagerly at Haruhi together with Hikaru.

"Simply because I don't want to." She said quite plainly. "Now, could you two stop acting like children?" She refered on how the two had been fighting childishly over her, not even listening to her reasons nor the words she was saying.

**Church,**

Kaoru looked up from the altar then to Ayumi, who looked like she was praying. He felt his cheeks burn crimson red but paid no mind to it, as long as Ayumi was there, he'd blush anytime he wants. "Ayumi-hime?"

"Hmn?" Ayumi opens one of her eyes, looking at Kaoru, "What is it, Kao-chan?" She then finishes her prayer and she turned to Kaoru to have a good look on him.

"If Hikaru hadn't made that wedding thing, do you think..." His voice trailed off, he hated blushing and being embarassed at the same time. "We could've been together?"

Ayumi looked overwhelmed by his question that she even held his hand as they walked out. She nodded, Kaoru opened his mouth to ask. But Ayumi already began to speak, "Destiny has her ways on making the right people get together. She has not only one way but more than a thousand ways to let us meet. It would take more time, but she'll eventually make out a plan."

"You begin to sound like Nekozawa-sempai." Kaoru commented towards her. And they laughed. Kaoru wouldn't have cared if she sounds like Hikaru or Kyouya-sempai. As long as it was Ayumi, he'd eagerly listen to what she'll say."Do you want cake?"

"Now you begin to sound like Hunni-sempai." Ayumi chuckled as they walked, yeah they walked! "And what a funny thing to ask a Hara." But Kaoru looked confused, he didn't get what she meant. They searched for a cake shop that wouldn't be that expensive, Kaoru wanted to try commoner's cake, Ayumi never really got what he meant by that either. They eventually got the perfect one and they entered the shop, apparently, it was only a cake shop that sells cakes in boxes and they couldn't eat there. Since there was no room for seats. ""What do you mean by commoner's cake?"

"Oh, I meant..." Kaoru blushed again, "Nothing. Here, look at this. let's just buy some slices of this and some of that, would you like that?" Kaoru asked, changing the topic. He chose a simple chocolate cake and cheese cake. When they got what they wanted, Kaoru led Ayumi to the nearest park to eat there.

"So, what do you mean by commoner's cake?" Ayumi persisted.

"Nothing. Tamaki-sempai's commoner calling disease is just so contagious that I got it. Don't worry, it's nothing. It just slipped out of my mouth. We're just used on teasing Haru-chan about her being a commoner and stuff." Kaoru explained, stopping because Ayumi offered a piece of the cheese cake slice towards him, he was only too happy to oblige and get to eat a cake on Ayumi's fork. When he swallowed the cake, "I only got carried away by..." He stopped again, Ayumi wiped his chin, "Thanks...anyway, i only got carried away by Hikaru and Tamaki-sempai."

"Ah, I understand." Ayumi smiled, then she looked at Kaoru with a bewildered expression, "Do you hear that?"

_"If the heart is always searchin'_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been lookin' for that someone..._

_I never make it on my own.._

_Dreams can't take the place of lovin you.._

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true."_

Kaoru nodded, "When you look me in the eyes by the Jonas Brothers. Don't you know them?" He asked her, looking at her black eyes with his golden ones. "It's quite romantic. Although it's foreign."

"I've never heard of them." Ayumi said quietly, as if trying to listen very carefully. "When you look me in the eyes? It's really nice." Kaoru pursed his lips together to listen with Ayumi.

"Do you like it?" Kaoru asked with a smirk across his lips. Ayumi nodded, "We can make it our song. Just ours. Do you want that, Ayumi-hime?"

"Oh, Kao-chan." Ayumi smiled at the boy, offering him another piece of cake, "That would be nice. But I don't think that it'll be necessary."

"It's necessary, Ayumi-hime!" Kaoru looked surprised at her, Ayumi shoved her fork in his mouth, "Don't you think it's rather...romantic?" Kaoru, being the romantic one in the two, was just so sentimental about this song, playing right now. He thinks that that song was playing in the same moment that Ayumi's fork touched his lips.

"I think. Maybe." Ayumi laid her fork on the box, "Well, I think a song would be nice." She finally agreed. But still thought that a song wouldn't be necessary. "Hm, I can see the sunset, we better get going." The two stood up, they planned to walk home. And they were determined about that too, since their houses were miles away. And before they knew it, the moon rose up, and they arrived at the gates of the Hara residence. "See you tomorrow Kaoru." Ayumi smiled at him, thanking him for a romantic day.

"Yes, we better be prepared by our moeing fans. i just hope they won't make a lot of--" Kaoru stopped talking, only to be interupted by Ayumi again. _This interupting thing is getting more and more frequent_, Kaoru thought but he smiled sheepishly, since what interupted him was Ayumi's lips.

"You talk too much, Kao-chan." Ayumi laughed at his bewildered expression. "Good night."

**Hitachiin Mansion,**

_slam_

"Kaoru? Is that you?" Hikaru ran towards the entrance, only to find his brother blushing madly. He grinned mischevously and raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" Kaoru shook his head, "Don't go 'nothing happened', Kaoru! I know you too well that I can see it in your eyes! Something happened!"

Kaoru opened his lips, "Hikaru? You have a Jonas Brothers' CD, ne?"

"Yeah, I placed them on the dresser--" Hikaru tugged on his brother's sleeve, "Hey! I'm not done speaking yet! KAORU!"

--

**R&R please!**

**You know how much I love reviews!**

**Please??**


	16. Because Kaoru's Jealous

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews so far. I'm not able to name you lot but I'm sure that you know who you are. Anyway, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, okay?**

It was Debate Day. And too bad for Kaoru and Ayumi, since they couldn't be close today. Their fans wouldn't allow it and Kyouya wouldn't let them ruin the atmosphere. The Host Club room had formed a debate room, with two separate panels. The left one was where Kaoru/Hikaru fans and the right contained those who wanted to snag Kaoru away for Ayumi. And it was a pretty loud conversation. It seemed like a war, where some of the students have some strategies like planting small bombs to distract their opponents or something tragic like that. So during the start of the day, the students really have to keep watch for themselves. Kaoru actually got kidnapped twice. Hikaru five times and don't get me started with Ayumi. Every fan seems to be taking it seriously.

**Camera Room,**

"Ayu-kun? What are you doing here? Good thing I was passing by." Haruhi opened the door, letting Ayumi outside. Haruhi stared at Ayumi as she seemed too eager to get out.

"Well, some students grabbed me while I was walking towards the Club room and they locked me inside." Ayumi told Haruhi while they started walking towards the Club room. She shook her head, and took some spider webs tangled in her hair, "That room's disgusting. What were you doing passing by?" Ayumi turned to Haruhi as she threw the cobwebs away.

"Well, I wanted to get away from those deranged debaters. I wish Kyouya-sempai didn't tolerate this. He's getting so weird these days. Firstly, he allowed Tamaki-sempai join you in the Hosts. Then, this. He really needs medication now." Haruhi shook her own head, then looking back at Ayumi, "The debate's starting. And there's a paper throwing fight going on. And then, Hikaru and Kaoru thought that it was great to alert the fire alarms and soak everybody else inside. Kyouya-sempai wasn't too happy. There were soggy papers all over the Host Club room."

Ayumi sweat dropped as she visualized the situation in her mind. _Hikaru and Kaoru can be so childish. How can Kaoru tolerate this kind of behavior? _"Let's check them out, Haru-kun."

"Alright, but I won't help with the cleaning." Haruhi raised both of her hands up, and looked irritated.

**Club Room,**

"You two have to clean this up." Kyouya's voice was heard from a couple of soaked students. He walked towards Kaoru and Hikaru, avoiding the papers on the floor when Ayumi and Haruhi got inside of the club room. Mori and Hunni were just by the corner, huddled with some blushing girls watching them dry themselves.

Hunni caught a glimpse of Ayumi and hurried towards her, "Ayu-chan! Ayu-chan! Where have you been? You've missed the paper fight! It was so sugoii!"

"You think that was sugoii?" Ayumi sweat dropped once more, but she froze up with Hikaru ran towards her. "Ano, Hikaru?"

"Good, you're here." Hikaru spoke to her with hush tones. "Can you help me out here? C'mon, I'll speak with you outside."

"Where do you think you're doing?" Kyouya held unto Hikaru's collar and pulled him, "You're not going out of this room until everything's clean. Now, you're not going to talk to any of the students here to convince them to help you out. This is your responsibility." He then pulled Hikaru away from Haruhi, Ayumi and Hunni.

"Wow, Kyouya-sempai's strict." Ayumi murmured to Haruhi as they watch Hikaru being scolded by the Shadow King.

"Ne, the crowd was starting a fight, see? And then, Kao-chan and Hika-chan started to plan something behind Kyou-chan's back." Hunni explained thoroughly. Haruhi and Ayumi listened and nodded to his explanation, "And then, Hika-chan yelled something about a purple dinosaur outside. I went to look for it! We felt the sprinklers all over the place."

"Ah." The two girls chorused as they looked at each other. Their faces bearing the same expressions, _And they believed that purple dinosaur thing?_

**Cafeteria,**

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" Ayumi crooned at Kaoru who was massaging his arms. "You really didn't have to activate the fire alarm, you know. And what's with the purple dinosaur?" She grinned as Kaoru gave her a pained look. "What? Even I won't believe that."

Hikaru chuckled lightly, "It was my idea. Kaoru suggested a crashing plane. But he thought that it would cause panic so he told me that I should think of something--"

"Believable. I said that, didn't I Hikaru?" Kaoru turned to Hikaru with a grimace on his face.

"But, Hunni-sempai believed it." Haruhi told the twins in hush tones.

"Yeah, he was the first one who approached the window." The twins burst into enthusiastic laughter but stopped because of their sprained arms. And they chorused, "Ouch."

"You shouldn't really move your arms. Why don't you two just go to the nurse and have it checked?" Haruhi suggested as she eyed the twins for answers. "Well?"

Kaoru stroked his arms again as he looked up, "But I can't see Ayumi if I did that." Ayumi blushed and pushed Kaoru, who fell on the chair. "Ayumi!"

"Kaoru!" She hurried to the boy and slowly led him to his previous chair. "Gomen! Gomen!"

"Hahaha," Haruhi laughed as Hikaru sweat dropped. "Anyway, the Cherry Blossom Week is now officially over. Are you still continuing the Hosting, Ayu-kun?"

She shook her head, "Kaoru wouldn't let me. Well, I had fun but…I don't like having Kaoru jealous."

"Who said I was jealous? I wasn't!" Kaoru immediately shook his head but his twin gave him a look, "What? I was not jealous!"

"Oh yeah, you weren't jealous when you told me that you were going to ring the necks of those boys who constantly held Ayu-chan's hands." Hikaru leaned his chin on his palm. Kaoru blushed right after that.

Haruhi opened her lips, "And didn't you tell me that you were going to wait for those boys at the gates when the week is over?"

"And didn't you remind me that I should give you a list of those boys who designates me?" Ayumi added, in Kaoru's horror.

"Alright, I was jealous." He finally admitted.

Haruhi looked at him.

"Very jealous." Kaoru corrected.

Hikaru glanced at him.

"Okay, I was very very jealous." Kaoru sighed.

Ayumi turned to him.

"I was overly jealous! Now, are you three satisfied?" He surrendered. The three nodded with pure satisfaction in their faces. Tamaki joined them not long before that, he was speaking to someone in his new phone.

"Hai, hai." Tamaki told the person in the other line, he looked bored and irritated. Haruhi wondered who that person might be. Kaoru and Hikaru looked quite interested and Ayumi glanced at Tamaki and shrugged it off. Then the conversation ended and Tamaki looked worse than ever. "Oh no. I'm going abroad."

Everyone turned their attention to Tamaki and gasped. Haruhi asked, "Why?"


	17. The Babysitting Project

**Disclaimer: Please, Ouran is definitely not mine. I wish that I do though.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The slight pairing suggested by Hino, what do you think? Is it good? KaoruOcKyoya? Tell me if you like it. I'd write it gladly for everyone!

--

"Hmm," Hikaru sighed as he waited for the others, Kaoru and Ayumi were also with him but he wouldn't get caught interfering with their _alone_ time. Although, Kaoru was quite interested on how thoughtful he became. So, he walked towards him, to join him as Hikaru talks to himself. "Oh, hey Kaoru. Huh? Where's Ayu-chan?"

"Preparing tea." He told her as he pointed over his shoulder then Kaoru glanced back at him, "What are you thinking about, Hikaru? You seem preoccupied after _tono_ left for Russia. What's up?" Kaoru asked as he sat down across his brother.

Hikaru leaned his chin on his palm, "It's just that, it's so quiet since _tono_ left. It's different. Oh, I don't know."

"Your tea, sirs." Ayumi came towards them and served them tea. She then gave them a smile, "Any more orders, Mr. Hitachiin?"

"Oh, nothing more. You can go now." Kaoru pretended to shoo her off, Ayumi laughed and playfully hits him with the tray she was carrying. "Ayu-hime! Stop that. Yesterday, you pushed me and then, this? Do you want to kill me?"

"Oh, Kao-chan. Stop being so dramatic. Of course not." Ayumi giggled as she hugged Kaoru. "What's up with you, Hika-chan?"

"You two." Hikaru grinned as he pointed at them, "You two are so mushy. The wedding isn't real, okay? Stop acting like you two are married." Kaoru and Ayumi exchanged glances and began to laugh. "What now?"

Ayumi stopped laughing, "Ooh, someone's getting jealous again."

"Don't worry, Hikaru. I can share Ayu-hime with you." Kaoru told him with a serious and straight face. Hikaru rolled his eyes and the two started laughing again. "Stop being so serious, Hikaru."

"That's right. Because you need it for the children." Kyouya joined their conversation and Ayumi jumped up. Hikaru and Kaoru gave him confused looks and he sighed. "The Chairman gave our Club a job. Although I don't know why he chose that we're going to babysit the Ouran Grade School children. But I guess it's fine."

"Babysit?" Hikaru asked cluelessly.

"Why?" Kaoru demanded to know.

Kyouya sighed. _Twins..._

"So, the others are already there?" Ayumi questioned Kyouya, seeing that nobody had followed him. Kyouya nodded, "Shall we go there too, then? We should go now so we can help the others with the children." She decided as the twins finished their tea and led her outside and towards the Grade School Department, only mentioning things like, "Those children should be a piece of cake." Or, "Great! We get to babysit little brats."

**Classroom,**

"Sorry we're late, Hunni-sempai." Hikaru and Kaoru stuck their heads in the doorway and some of the young school girls squealed when they saw them, not that they were frightened but because the Hitachiin brothers were very cute. "Hello there." They entered the classroom together, Ayumi was behind them.

Hunni looked delighted as he saw them. Mori was merely leaning by the windows and had some of the boys staring at him, the boys couldn't believe how tall he was. "Ne, Class? These are Kao-chan, Hika-chan and Ayu-chan! I hope you can make them feel welcome! We're just talking about going to the Baking Laboratory to make cookies."

"Ah, baking? Should we proceed then?" Ayumi suggested.

**And they did,**

The whole class filed outside the classroom, Hunni had made groups so that the whole class can have one Host Club member. He didn't like giving Ayumi to the children, he thought of taking her whole time for himself. Then, Hunni led the groups to the third floor, where the Baking Lab was. The groups were huddled into tables where they will bake cakes and present it to Hunni for a taste test. "Alright, I think you all know what to do. I will have Ayu-chan roam around. Ne? Any questions?"

Without any fuss, the baking process was started. Hikaru and Haruhi definitely noticed something in the corner of their eyes. A little timid girl in Kaoru's groupd was seriously crushing on him, the girl was just mixing things into a bowl and kept on glancing at Kaoru then blushing terribly. "K-kaoru-sempai?" The little girl stuttered.

"Yes, Chiharu-chan?" Kaoru looked up from his mixer and smiled at the little girl, making her blush crimson red.

"Ah..." Fiddling with thumbs, "I have finished with the eggs." Chiharu pushed the bowl towards Kaoru and blushed once more. She bowed her head and her brown hair covered her whole tomato-like face. Some of her groupmates giggled at the sight of this.

"Arigatou, Chiharu-chan." Kaoru patted the girl's head, which made the little girl smile for a while. "Ayu-hime? Can you come here for a second?" When Chiharu heard how Kaoru called Ayumi, her smile broke into a distuingishable scowl of hate.

"Do you see that, Hikaru?" Haruhi whispered to Hikaru as they began to mix the dough.

"Yeah, I did...Did you notice that scowl on that little girl's face? We should warn them." Hikaru told her in the same fashion, most of the students were staring at their weird behavior so they broke apart and went back to their tables.

"Mori-sempai? Wow, you're baking the cake already?" Ayumi stopped by Mori's table when Mori was waiting for the cake to bake. The students were preparing the icing and some of the girls were cutting strawberries though nicking some piece and popping them in their mouths.

Hunni looked so excited as the smell of the cake filled the air. "Wow! Everyone is doing great, ne Ayu-chan? I can't wait to test the cakes that they're making!" He leapt up and hugged Ayumi.

"Aren't you going to share with the students?" The girl asked him, Hunni pondered it for a small moment, "Hunni-sempai. You have to. I know how much you like cake. But you can't possibly leave these students nothing to eat." And Ayumi added this last one to make Hunni reconsider.

"Alright. They get to share my cakes." Hunni sighed in a much defeated tone. "Huh? Haru-chan's cheese cake looks done! Can I go check on her, Ayu-chan? You can just go to Kao-chan's place for a moment!" And then the boy rushed to Haruhi, admiring the cheese cake that Haruhi made with the help of the other students in her group.

Kaoru was glad to have Ayumi around him, though it only made Chiharu redden in anger. She was trying to make Kaoru notice her by doing most of the work beside Kaoru. The oranged-haired boy was quite fond over Chiharu now. They were nearly done with the cake. Kaoru just needed the students to smother icing over the newly baked cake. "So, how are the others doing, Ayumi-hime?" Kaoru glanced at the others who were also nearly done.

"They're doing fine. Though I can tell that your cake is the most..Ermm." Ayumi was looking at the cake, now being played with by the students. They were making silly designs on the cake and she sweat-dropped. "U-unique! That's it. unique."

"Aww, well. I think they're having fun." Kaoru commented as he laughed at what they're doing. "Oh, Ayumi? Can you watch them for a minute? I'll have to ask Hunni-sepai whether creativity is in the criteria." Both of them laughed.

"Ayumi-sama?" Chiharu called out after Kaoru walked away and clarify something to Hunni. He left Ayumi there for a moment to handle the students. Ayumi glanced at Chiharu, the little girl's voice was really very silent, it was hard for her to hear the girl. Ayumi crouched in front of Chiharu and smiled.

"You can call me, Ayumi-neesan." She told Chiharu. "What is it?"

Chiharu nodded, "A-Ayumi-neesan? Umm, is it really fine? Can I just whisper it to you?"

"Sure. You can whisper it to me." Ayumi nodded as she leaned closer. Chiharu leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear. Chiharu smiled at her as she pulled away and began to skip in the other direction. Ayumi was left there, wide-eyed. She stared at the littel girl's back. "Oh I..I see."

**Host Club room,**

"Ayumi-hime? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked when he was watching Ayumi, she was very quiet. Haruhi and Hikaru was with them that afternoon. "You've been kinda quiet every since we left the children. Are you feeling sick?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine." Ayumi lied as she smiled to Kaoru, he kissed her head and proceeded to get their bags so they can go home immediately. Haruhi and Hikaru wasn't quite sure if they wanted to know what happened with Ayumi. Thought they were kinda concerned.

Haruhi was the one who asked, "Out with it, Ayu-kun. Something's wrong. What is it?"

"Oh, promise not to tell Kaoru. I'm really very worried." Ayumi sat down in one of the chairs. Hikaru nodded at her when she asked to not tell Kaoru, "That little girl. Chiharu..She whispered something to me..."

_"Kao-chan is mine. I'm taking him away from you, Ayumi-neesan."_

"Really?" Hikaru jaw-dropped.


	18. Spying Kaoru's Date

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them and makes my day! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for awhile. I am adjusting in college. And well, you know, the hassles of flexible schedules. Well, that's pretty much it. Thank you for every reviews you've given again! :)**

**Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine, okay? Fine, the Hitachiin twins are not mine too.**

--

**Hitachiin Mansion,**

"That's it Hikaru!" Ayumi's frustrated voice was heard from the other line, she had called to check if Kaoru was at home. Though he wasn't, since Chiharu, the little brat asked Kaoru to accompany her to the Aquarium today. And Kaoru, being the nice and considerate one of the twins, agreed to this, out of fear that the little girl will have a broken heart.

"I don't think she's really pushing you to your limits, Ayumi." Hikaru told her, slightly amused by the incidents. Chiharu had Kaoru occupied with her for a few days. Even visiting the Host Club Room after the baking incident. "Anyway, Kaoru's still your boyfriend. Not hers and will never be. Chiharu's a kid."

A shrug was heard and was followed by, "I know. Darn, look I have to see what that little brat is doing. I'm going to check on Kaoru." Her week wasn't that much fun. After meeting Chiharu she wished that the little girl would forget about Kaoru. Darn, that kid's obsessed!Well, let's just say that Chiharu knows Kaoru's schedules, appearing by Kaoru's classroom door everyday with a bento box in hand, telling him that she made it for Kaoru, especially. There was also times when Kaoru tends to not wait for Ayumi since Chiharu pulls him away during afternoons, Ayumi got so angry at this, she didn't talk to Kaoru for a day althought the orange-haired boy didn't really notice that she wasn't since he was too preoccupied with Chiharu.

"Wait, Ayu--"

Hikaru sighed as he closed his phone, Ayumi hung up. "Jeez, this means I'll have to check if Ayumi's not going to get so jealous." He then stood up, took whatever his hands can get hold off and took off for the Aquarium.

**Aquarium,**

"Look, look, Kaoru-sempai! and angel fish! Can you see it too?" Chiharu pointed at the glass, the yellow angel fish swam by and she erupted in giggles. People thought both of them looked cute. A big brother showing her little sister the fishes in the aquarium. "Ooh, there's a squid too! Ne, can you see it?" She pointed the thing that swam past her and turned to Kaoru who seemed mildly happy about things.

"Ah, I can see it." Kaoru nodded as he took Chiharu's hand and led her towards the side to see some more fishes in schools. "What about them, can you see them?"

"Yes yes!" Chiharu jumped up and down as she pressed her palm on the glass, "Oooh, what's that, Kaoru-sempai?"

**Ayumi's corner,**

_"Oooh, what's that, Kaoru-sempai? _Pssh, don't act so innocent you little brat." Ayumi mimicked in a precise but annoying and bitter way of Chiharu's statement. Ayumi was wearing a black hat that hid her hair since it was tied up and a black outfit to match it to stay hidden, though dressing in black didn't help since everything was so bright. "Hmm, if I get my hands on you.. AHH!" A hand startled Ayumi. She turned around and froze, only to find Hikaru peering through Kaoru and Chiharu too.

"Don't scare me like that." Ayumi hissed at Hikaru who smirked at her.

"Well, I thought you were jealous enough to follow them here." Hikaru hissed back at her, only lightly and softly.

Then silence followed. Hikaru's cellphone rang.

"Lo?" Hikaru answered as he lost the colors in his face, "Kaoru! Hi! Uh, yeah. I'm going my project. I'm still making a draft. Where are you? Ah, okay." Then he closed his phone, it was Ayumi's phone who rang next. She took a glance towards Hikaru and gulped. "Just answer it."

Ayumi did it and wore a small smile, "I'm okay. How about you, where are you? Oh, with Chi-haru? Okay..I see. Bye." Then she closed her own phone. Both of them looked at each other then,

"We weren't here." They chorused as they nodded and turned their eyes at Kaoru and Chiharu who were still looking through the glass, Kaoru had placed his phone in his pocket and smiled at the little girl, pointing something to her. Ayumi's glances were full of hunger, she wanted to have that kind of thing today with Kaoru. What if she just strap that blasted little girl in a rocket and send her to space? That'll teach her.

Hikaru's snapping fingers brought her back to the real world.

"Ah, gomen ne." Ayumi blushed as she now can see that Chiharu was leading Kaoru out of sight. They were exiting the aquarium so the two thought that they should leave too. "C'mon. Let's go." Ayumi immediately grasped Hikaru's hand and pulled him out too. Hikaru complained about having to stay at home and enjoyed being alone for once but Ayumi wouldn't hear of it.

**Park,**

"I'll just go get some napkins!" Chiharu told Kaoru, having to walk away from her subdued nature. The girl had seened both Ayumi and Hikaru following them in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't be mistaken of Ayumi's envying expression so Chiharu had to see what Ayumi had to look when Chiharu foils their plan up. "Don't start eating without me." She then waved and ran away towards the hedges where Ayumi and Hikaru were hiding.

"Ah, alright. But..be quick." Kaoru called out as he looked at the ice cream in his hand that was starting to melt. He looked a bit worried that the ice cream will be gone when Chiharu comes back. But oh well, he can still buy more if she wanted. He then noticed that Chiharu was going the wrong way. _Why is she going there? _Kaoru wondered as he glanced at Chiharu's retreating back.

**Back to Ayumi and Hikaru,**

"Oh, they're having ice cream! Why can't we have ice cream, Ayu-chan?" Hikaru complained as he sat on the ground, his stomache grumbled loudly. He remembered that he hadn't even eaten his breakfast yet since Ayumi had called him and he had to go and check that she's not going to do anything wrong. "Ayu-chan."

"We can't." Ayumi told Hikaru as she peered throught the hedges and then turning towards Hikaru, "Because if we did, we'll be seen by the two. Are you not thinking, Hikaru?" She had her hands on her waist and was looking rather grim.

"I don't think yet. I never had breakfast. Ayu-chan. I want ice cream." Hikaru repeated but his voice disappeared when Chiharu stood in front of them, wearing an evil little smile. "Huh? Oh hi, Chiharu..CHIHARU? What are you doing here?!" He backed away slightly, but Ayumi kept her ground.

Both of the girls shared fighting glares as they watched each other. This was going to be a cat fight.

"I told you I'm going to get him." Chiharu told Ayumi in a small but teasing voice in which Ayumi cringed slightly upon hearing it.

Ayumi could only narrow her eyes before replying, "He's not yours, you little brat. Kaoru's still mine and there's nothing you can do about it. So please, you can just pack your bags and go home to your family while you still can." She threatened. Ayumi was a sweet girl but she'll never put up with anyone who tries and steal everything she have even if they're little children. Then something overshadowed them, Ayumi looked up, "Kaoru?"

"Ayu-chan? Why are you here?" He asked, then he looked behind her and saw his own twin with Ayumi, "why are you here Hikaru?"

**Moments later,**

"...and that's why we're here."

Kaoru was looking at Hikaru, he had his arms crossed and his eyes avoiding Ayumi's angry ones. Chiharu had been sent home by none other than Kaoru and he led the other two towards a restaurant to talk. "You were jealous? And with Chiharu? Ayu-hime.. that's.."

"You were always with her. How can I not?" Ayumi protested as she leaned forward since Kaoru was sitting across her. "Always eating what she bought and going home with her..."

"She's just a child Ayu-hime." Kaoru reasoned out as he turned to look at Ayumi. It hurts for him to know that she didn't trust him at all. He pained to see that hurt etched in Ayumi's face once Hikaru was done telling Kaoru about the current situation that Ayumi was in. "Chiharu won't get my attention away from you."

"It doesn't look like it." Came from Ayumi, almost sounding like a curse since it was so silent.

"It's so stupid, Ayumi." Kaoru now sounded stern, he had never sounded like this before. "You followed me because you didn't trust me. Then you're saying that you're jealous of a little girl whom I am spending some of my time with. Ayumi, that's just so low. Why are you like that?" He looked up, only to see that Ayumi was nearly crying and that Hikaru had jaw-dropped with the things that he said. "I..I didn't meant it like that. I'm just saying that..it's low and.."

"Stupid." Ayumi repeated.

--

A/N: Sigh, now they'll be apart. What kind of author am I to do this to a couple? Anyway, **R&R!**


	19. Their False Pretenses

**A/N: Gosh, thanks for the reviews! :) Thanks for urging me to update. I am writing my future chappies into yellow papers now. Just to get my boredom away during classes. But seriously, Chiharu's one of my favorite characters. Lol, not Ayumi really.**

**Disclaimer: This story is just derived out of my imagination and not trully made by me.**

**--**

"Is my jealousy wrong and low then Kaoru?" Ayumi asked quietly, her eyes darting towards Kaoru's golden ones which were avoiding her glances. She took off her hat and her black hair flowed down carelessly by her back, then she blinked, "Do you even hear yourself?" Ayumi stood up, Kaoru didn't even bother to stop her or something. "I'll see you soon." Then she left them.Hikaru was glancing at his twin, who was still pondering what he had said and what Ayumi answered him.

"Kaoru, jealousy is not low." Hikaru told Kaoru as he nudged him with his elbow.

"She's jealous of Chiharu!" Kaoru exclaimed as he leaned on his seat, laying his head on his hands. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hikaru, being jealous of a child is low for Ayumi. Heck, it's even lower than _tono._" He muttered silently. How can Ayumi be like this, so child-like? Kaoru never thought that Chiharu can change Ayumi so quickly. Then he looked up, feeling quite uneasy, his twin sat on Ayumi's previous chair. "What?" He protested, refering to the look Hikaru was giving him.

"So, you think that being jealous with a child is low? What about being jealous with a girl, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked with a weak smile, then Kaoru remembered. "Ah, now he stops and remember how I was jalous about Ayumi." He grinned as he saw Kaoru's dumbfounded reaction. "You know what? Chiharu's luck she's still alive. If Ayumi had my jealousy, I don't know what she'd do." It was followed with a laugh, Kaoru looked up and thought that Ayumi was in a tight spot.

He knew that Hikaru would do anything to get his attention from the girl, was Ayumi doing the same thing? She trusts Kaoru, and she only didn't trust Chiharu. Is that why Ayumi followed in the first place? She was envying the attention Kaoru was giving the little girl these past few days. Then, Hikaru interupted Kaoru's thoughts, "You should go and apologize before Hunni-sempai kills you."

Kaoru stood up, he was still preoocupied with his own thoughts. He had treated Chiharu quite specially since she was like the sister he never had. Did Ayumi misinterpreted that? Or was it his fault for focusing his attention to one person? But wasn't he the sensitive one? He was supposed to know how she felt, how he should've stopped himself from calling Ayumi's feelings _stupid and low_.

_**ring ring**_

_Pick up, Ayu-hime...Please pick up.._

_**ring ring**_

_Please, Ayumi.._

_**ring ring**_

_Ayu-chan, I'm sorry... Pick up, please.._

He gave up, Kaoru had been calling Ayumi four times now. Both of the Hitachiin twins got home after that, Kaoru isolated himself in the family library for awhile and Hikaru knew not to bother him. Kaoru leaned on the lounge chair and grunted. How can he be so stupid to say those things? He can still picture himself hissing at Ayumi, and the pained look in her eyes. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and making his orange hair go away from his eyes. Kaoru sat back up, thinking about how he'll say an apology to Ayumi.

"Huh?" Kaoru turned to look at the door, somehow, Hikaru had managed to make the lyrics clearer through the door,

_**When you look me in the eyes,**_

_**And tell me that you love me.**_

_**Everything's alright,**_

_**When you're right here by my side**__._

"But you're not here...how will everything be alright?" He murmured. Then he smiled slightly, about his twin brother's efforts of making him feel better. "Hikaru's just too loud."

**Ouran, a few days later,**

It was either, Kaoru's not seeing much of Ayumi during these days since it was the week of their tests or she has made up an effective plan of not meeting him in the hallways. Haruhi, Kyouya and Mori noticed that they weren't really seeing much of Ayumi with Kaoru and noticed that she was always making up excuses to go and Kaoru shows up after she leaves. Hunni didn't notice as much, he just thought that it was a busy week that's why she doesn't show up in the Club Room. although Hunni was the only one Ayumi sees after school.

"So, is there something wrong with you and Ayumi?" Haruhi asked when she met Kaoru in the hallways of the school.

Looking quite blanched, "No, not really." Kaoru replied with a smile on his face, "Um, I should go. I think Hikaru's looking for me. See you, Haru-chan."

And that was it, end of story.

Kaoru Hitachiin became distant for his Host Club. A few mentioned that the sparkle in his eyes disappeared. A few told the others that Kaoru became less Hitachiin day after day. And that Ayumi lost her penchant for sweets and lost interest in the color orange, which was her favorite hue, since it was Kaoru's rose color.

**With the others,**

Hikaru was sitting on a chair inside the Club room, "Oh, Kaoru should be the one telling you." Hikaru answered as he was being cornered by Kyouya and Haruhi. "Really, it's Kaoru's choice if he wants to share it or not."

"Why do you have to be brotherly at a time like this Hikaru?" Kyouya asked him, which Hikaru took as an insult, "the guest rate is going down, since Kaoru is depressed and that Ayumi isn't showing up in the Club."

"And Ayumi and Kaoru won't go with me at the same time. Well, Kaoru would if I'm not bringing up the subject about what happened with him and Ayumi." Haruhi told him, Hikaru glanced at her and he shook his head, "Hikaru! Tell us, what happened.."

"No way." Hikaru smirked at them, leaving them in suspense.

Kyouya gave him a glare and Haruhi crushed a cookie in her hand.

"Eh.."

"Tell. Now. Hikaru." Haruhi said in gritted teeth.

**Next day in Haruhi's classroom,**

"Mr. Kaoru Hitachiin? You've been excused by Mr. Ootori." The teacher interupted the silence of the class. They were reading English books and translating them to Japanese. Kaoru looked up in surprise and stood up. He turned to look at Hikaru, who was looking up too, and the other mouthed for him to go already. Kaoru, then walked out of the room and met up with a worried looking Kyouya outside.

"Kyouya-sempai?"

"Why do you look worried?" He asked, and his smile disappeared. Kyouya looked serious, hesitating to tell Kaoru or not, "Kyouya-sempai? What's wrong?" He asked seriously, his golden eyes watching the Shadow King's expression.

"Kaoru." Kyouya stopped talking, he eased his glasses slowly, he was still hesitating though. Kyouya cleared his throat. "Ayumi..was..what I mean is." It was different for Kyouya to beat around the bush, but he knew he'd have to tell Kaoru sooner or later, "Kaoru, Ayumi was..."

--

**A/N: And cliffhanger! :) I've updated after two days so I'm cutting it! Yay! What do you think of me? The author who likes cliffhangers! Hahah, you can't sue me for it anyway. If you do, I won't finish the story! MWAHAHA**

**So, review! I've already finished the next chappie...**

**Or did I?**


	20. The Host Club and the Accident

**Disclaimer: OHSHC is not mine, please.**

**A/N: **Lol, everyone has been so warm towards me cutting off of chappies. Why don't you get used about my favorite cliffhangers? :) Well then, continuing! Thanks for the faves and the reviews! I adore them! Keep them coming!

**Ouran,**

"Ayumi was admitted to our hospital last night." Kyouya finally continued, acquiring a look of surprise from Kaoru. "She was driving on her own and it was raining quite hard that time." He cuts it off again, looking at Kaoru who leaned on the wall, not really saying or doing anything at all. "A car crosses her path, the driver was identified drunk. It surprised the doctors that Ayumi is still alive."

"She's alive. Then, she's fine?" Kaoru murmured grimly as he look up slightly, his gold eyes looked melancholy. Kyouya nodded, then Kaoru asked once more, "What about the.."

"Died." Kyouya answered in a flat tone."Ayumi's father is sueing the man's family. He's flying to Japan as we speak." Ha cleared his throat and pushed back his glasses and lets the light hit them. "I've already arranged for us to see Ayumi. After Kiyoshi does."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Kiyoshi Hara." Kyouya answered as Kaoru stands firm on the ground, though he was shaking. "You have to go inside now. I'll be updating you about her condition. From now, Ayumi hasn't waken up yet." Then Kyouya turned his heel and walked away. Kaoru's face must have looked flushed so badly since Hikaru and Haruhi were asking him what Kyouya had infromed him. Although he can't really speak even after the class was over. Kaoru thought that it was his fault. So, he decided to tell it to them.

Haruhi came towards Kaoru, ever so slowly, and wrapped a comforting arm around Kaoru. He looked up at her and buried his face on his shoulder. Hikaru was blanched, he wasn't expecting a news like this afterall. The classroom door opened swiftly, as if it was pushed by the passing wind. But all surprised Haruhi and Hikaru saw was the blonde Hunni. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Is it true? I heard it from Takashi!" He ran towards them, he too was pale. Hunni's eyes began to fill with tears and Haruhi's heart broke. "Why did it happen?" Mori came from behind him and lifted Hunni.

The tall man looked at Kyouya who was behind him, "When can we see her?"

"I've already arranged it." The Shadow King spoke.

**Ootori Hospital,**

When the group approached the room, there was a large man with Ayumi's mother talking by the door. The man, who was round in the middle, was easily recognized as Kiyoshi Hara. He had the same hair color just as the two ladies in the family had, although his had grayish streaks combining with it. The man's eyes, which were dark brown, immediately travelled towards them. Kazuhiko smiled weakly as soon as she recognized them all with her teary eyes. "These are her friends, husband. And that is Kaoru Hitachiin, that orange-haired boy."

Kaoru stepped forward, "Ah, nice to meet you finally sir." He bowed low, in recognition.

Kiyoshi only nodded, giving him a slight glance. "Kaoru Hitachiin? Can I have a word?" The man finally looked at him, and his eyes were just so piercing. As if he was studying you carefully. Reading Kaoru as if he was an open book. Kaoru gulped slightly, and he walked towards the man who led him in a desserted corridor. There was silence, silence that made Kaoru worry of what the older man had to say.

"The doctors," Kiyoshi finally spoke up, Kaoru looked up after having to lean on the wall and looking at his shoes, "They informed me that Ayumi," A heavy sigh before continuing, "Might not be able to walk anymore."

Kaoru's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" He stood up, "She won't be able to walk. Ever again? That'll..That'll.."

"Break her. I know that. That's why I came here and why I wanted to talk with you." Kiyoshi broke off Kaoru's stuttering sentence, he had both of his hands on his back before continuing. "I want you to help her accept it. I have to fly again soon and I won't be around. You're the only one I can trust with this. My wife has told me so much about you." Kiyoshi reached out for his shoulder and patted it. Kaoru grinned slightly as he nodded, "Let's go and see what the others are doing then."

"Yeah." Was Kaoru's only answer.

"And Kaoru?" The man said before Kaoru could even start walking. "Thank you."

**Room,**

Everyone thought it would be fine to have Kaoru go inside alone, so he did. But it wasn't a pretty sight. He expected Ayumi to laugh as he enters with a worried look upon his face and tell him it's just a practical joke he pulled on him. But she didn't. All Kaoru saw was Ayumi's face, with bandages, but he can still make out the blanched face. As Kaoru walked by her bedside, he saw her arms, which was lightly bruised. And from her torso to her feet were casts. Kaoru searched for her free hand, and when he found them, he held them tightly. Not wanting to let go.

Those hands, those hands that served tea and fed him cakes, were just pale and cold. Her legs which suffered when both of them thought it was funny to walk themselves home when they were miles away, were now immobile. His heart twitched, Ayumi looked so pale that he mistaken her to be dead.

He wanted to cry, but his tears had all dried up. He wanted to but he couldn't. Why did Kaoru had to act so fearless in front of Ayumi? Why did he have to act so brave and knightly in front of the unconscious girl? Ayumi wasn't looking, so why can't he cry? If he just shook that topic away from Ayumi, that jealousy from Chiharu. Why did he even call her stupid and low anyway? What was he thinking? What if he just hugged her and told her that it was fine?

"Kaoru.." Hikaru entered the room, without him even hearing that the door opened. "Don't blame yourself."

Typical of Hikaru to know what his twin was thinking. Typical of Kaoru to listen to him, look up at him and give him a reassuring smile. Eventhough he wasn't okay. Typical for Hikaru to pull him into an embrace.

And typical for Kaoru to break into tears.

**Ouran, the next day.**

"Why is Kaoru like that?"

"I don't know. I just heard that Ayumi hasn't been coming to school."

Oh, didn't you hear?"

"I did."

"What? That she was hospitalized?"

"Everyone in Ouran has heard it."

And that was the main news in Ouran. A few fan girls were glad that it happened, since Hikaru can now have Kaoru for himself. But to their dismay, the Host Club hadn't open that day. It seemed like, Kyouya wasn't in the mood to compute or to do something reasonable, Haruhi was doing her best in class since the Club wasn't open, Hunni and Mori were still worried but Hunni brightened up when he discovered that Ayumi was going to be fine. And the twins, were closer than ever.

Hikaru would pull Kaoru into a tight and firm embrace when Kaoru looked quite melancholic. He'd say, "Don't sulk like that. Or else, Ayu-hime would prefer the good-looking one."

"Now, who would that be?" Kaoru would tease back as he smiles and pulls away from his brother, "Still me, wouldn't it be?"

"Shut up, Kaoru." Hikaru rolls his eyes with a small smirk.

--

A/N: Now, how was that? :) **R&R!**


	21. Kaoru's Solemn Moments

**Disclaimer: You know the ropes, I don't own this.**

**A/N: **Oooh, everyone's not happy about my cliffy back there. Lol, that's a great news! I'm a great writer. Just kidding. I'm not.

--

**Two days after,**

Kaoru Hitachiin sat quietly on his chair, he was glancing at the wall clock and then to the window. He was waiting for the last bell to ring, since he would visit Ayumi in the hospital. She hasn't woken up yet and Kaoru's getting worried about her. Everyone has sent their regards since Kyouya ordered that nobody except for specified guest will be able to enter Ayumi's room, and that made security pretty tight. Hunni and Haruhi visited Ayumi together, not being able to see her with Kaoru around, he's getting a little selfish. He wants to see her all by himself. And Hikaru was no exception. "Pst.. Haru-chan." Hikaru hissed low as he threw a scrunched up paper ball towards Haruhi. The girl only turned her head slightly showing her impatience. Hikaru motioned for her to open the ball.

_**Do you know what Kaoru's doing while he's in Ayu-chan's room?**_

Haruhi looked up from the paper and looked at Hikaru. "No, I don't. But it's not our business, is it?"

"It is." Hikaru replied quitestubbornly,he then looked at his twin (who in the moment, was tapping his pen on the table, showing slight signs of impatience.). Then back to Haruhi, "It bugs me."

He only got a shrug as her reply, which Hikaru didn't take well. He continued pestering Haruhi until both of them got detention and it ruined Hikaru's upcoming plan for following Kaoru that afternoon. And he really doubted that Kaoru would still be there after detention, he'd probably disappear until that evening where he'll suddenly pop up in time for dinner.

**Meanwhile,**

_dling, dling_

"Hello there. Oh, it's you Mr.Hitachiin!" The women by the counter squealed slightly, Kaoru looked up after he closed the door behind him. These women knew him after the yesterday, after he brought three cakes of the same flavour. One of them, the lady behind the counter asked him, "What cake would you want now, Mr.Hitachiin?"

"Is that orange colored cake here yet?" He asked as he gazed at the cakes, Kaoru's eyes were looking at these cakes as if thinking whether he should buy it or not. Then he sighed as he looked up, the lady nodded and eyes him with great interest, "Are these chocolate?" Refering to the cakes he just looked at. "Or vanilla?"

Two of the women nodded, "Who are these for, Mr.Hitachiin?"

"For one girl or for different girls?" They asked, their pixie-like expressions lightened up.

Kaoru chuckled appreciatively, "These are for my wife."

...

Silence.

...

"Wife?"

"Yes." Kaoru nodded, showing them the ring that he never took off after that _wedding_. But the women looked slightly unconvinced, Kaoru sighed as he took out his wallet and showed the women Ayu-chan's picture. "See her? That's my wife." Even when they looked at Kaoru's amused face, they still looked unconvinced. "I'll bring her around sometimes. That's a promise." He got hold on the new cake parcel and waved goodbye. He felt so good, telling people about his _wife_. Atleast, that's the only thing he can say right now. It hurts him to hear Ayumi's name being mentioned. Because her pained face would pop up everytime she was called.

And these days, Kaoru prefered calling her that.

**Hospital, Nurse's Station.**

"Have you seen Ms.Hara's private room? The delivery of balloons were for her." A nurse, most probably Ayumi's nurse, walked towards the nurse's station. Her smile was still on her lips ever since yesterday, after Kaoru brought some cakes over and stored them in the small refrigirator inside the girl's room, he also brought flowers every morning and they were always orange.

_She gazed at the wild flowers on the vase, "Mr.Hitachiin, I'm sorry but why are those wild flowers? I'm sorry for being curious but I never did know anybody who places those kinds here." She asked, as a nurse and as a curious woman. Kaoru tilted his face towards her and gave her a small smile._

_"My wife loves orange flowers." He replied, then went back unto adding some more flowers._

_"W-wife?"_

"Kids these days." The head nurse laughed as she came into view, "He still called her wife just this morning, didn't he? Poor boy, Ms.Hara is still not awake. And her legs, even if she did wake up, Ms. Hara will be miserable. And there he is now," Kaoru suddenly walks up to them, wearing a huge smile on his face, "Good afternoon, are those for Ms.Hara again?"

"Yes, but this one is for you." Kaoru held up the other cake parcel, he handed it to the head nurse, "Thank you for allowing the balloons inside my wife's room. Oh," He noticed the time, "I'm sorry. I still have to take this in my wife's room. Goodbye." Then he runs off.

**Ayumi's room,**

He entered, the balloons reflected several colors on the whole room, it was a pretty sight. Kaoru blinks, walks towards the tiny refrigirator and opened it. There was a half-eaten strawberry cake, he noticed it first before he saw that the other one was already gone, but he found a note from Hunni-sempai, telling him that Ayu-chan liked the cake. Kaoru knew that Hunni-sempai ate them that's why he smiled as he brought the note up and placed it on top of the ref. He then arranged the new one and when he was done, Kaoru closed the door.

_"Ayu-chan." _He whispered, walking up to her bedside. "You missed seeing the new movie released. It's pretty romantic. I knew you'd want to see it." He sounded so insane, doesn't he? "Hikaru's being nosy, Tono's still away, Mori-sempai and Hunni-sempai visits, don't they? Haruhi visits too. Sigh, Ayu-chan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. Can you wake up now?"

_drop._

He was crying, again.

"Wake up."

**Outside the door,**

"Shh."

The nurses gathered by the door, silent as if they weren't there. They heard what Kaoru had to say and were touched by it, most of them were crying. Their head nurse, however, looked as if she was pushing back her tears shooed everyone away and told them to go back to their work.

"Kami, I do hope she wakes up."

--

**A/N: **That's not a cliff hanger. I tried my best not to make it one. Lol, so try and give me reviews or else I'm not writing another chapter!


	22. When Ayuchan Woke Up

**Disclaimer: Ouran and the characters isn't mine.**

**A/N: Sigh, here's the next chapter. I hope the others will review. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews you gave me! I appreciate them!**

**--**

**Hospital,**

"Uhm, K-Kaoru?"

The nurse, checking the dextrose, looked down and immediately smiled when she saw Ayumi's eyes open up. The girl looked confused, somehow she even managed to look around even if the light from the window was blinding her. "Ms.Hara, finally! You're awake! This is a good news. How are you feeling?" The nurse looks at her, Ayumi smiles. "Mr.Hitachiin would definitely be happy to see you." Then suddenly, Ayumi's heart ached. How can she not remember that Kaoru had been furious with her, telling her that her jealousy was low and stupid. "Ms.Hara? Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing." Ayumi shook her head, she glanced at her feet, which were noticable. "What's with the casts?"

**Ouran cafeteria,**

"Ne, Kao-chan, are you visiting Ayu-chan later? Can we come with you?" Hunni asked as he looked across the table where Kaoru sat. Nearly all of them expected an answer from Kaoru, except for Kyouya who was busy with his laptop. His looked up when he heard silence spread across their table. But to their dismay, Kaoru shook his head, "Why not, ne?" The small blonde pouted as he ate. Mori handed him a napkin.

"Because I said so." Kaoru grinned slowly as he started eating his own luch. He noticed that Kyouya's tea cup fell to the floor, causing it to shatter in pieces, his eyes were wide and he suddenly woke a small smile across his lips, "Kyouya-sempai? What's up with you? Are you sick or anything?" He stood up and turned the laptop towards him, just to see what surprised the Shadow King. But then, he too became shocked and a smile appeared on his own face. "No way."

Haruhi stood up, following Hikaru's suit. They stood behind Kaoru and peered at the laptop screen. It was Hikaru who jumped up and screamed, "Ayu-chan's awake!" His sudden outburst made everyone turn their heads towards their table, "Oops, that was a bit loud."

"You think?" Haruhi sighed, but there was a hint of amusement on her face. Hikaru had held her hands and twirled her around, looking quite festive as he did so. "I'm getting dizzy, Hikaru. You can let me go now."

"Oh, right." Hikaru stopped twirling and lets Haruhi's hands go. He was blushing to badly that some of the students, looking towards them, giggled maliciously.

Hunni had also jumped and landed on their table, he rushed towards Kaoru's place and read the e-mail sent to Kyouya kimself, "Ne, Ayu-chan's awake!" Then he paused, "Does that mean we can go and visit Ayu-chan together, Kao-chan?" Hunni looked at Kaoru who merely laughed and nodded. "Whee! When do we leave?"

Kyouya already had his phone out and was on the brink of closing it, "We can leave later this afternoon."

**That afternoon, outside Ouran's gates,**

"Stop right there!"

Haruhi, who was about to go inside the twin's limo, looked out and saw that Tamaki had just rushed towards them. And there was no limo in sight, "Ah, Tamaki-sempai? Did you just run..."

"That's right! I ran through the airport towards the highways until I reached here!" Tamaki heaved, with the tone of undeniable appraisal for himself. He gathered a lot of admiring looks from the Hosts but that didn't make him forget the news that he received, "Can anyone tell me why nobody decided to tell me about the news?" Tamaki looked grim and serious about it.

"You were on your business trip." Haruhi commented.

"We couldn't tell you, Tama-chan." Hunni added.

"You'll make things worse, tono." Hikaru told him, with the same grin expression.

"You'll act immature and not think about your trip at all." Kyouya eased up his glasses.

Everyone expected Mori to speak, so they stared at him. He merely said, "Ditto." Which cracked everyone up, except for Tamaki. Kaoru, however, was laughing whole heartedly at this.

"Ah, we should go and visit Ayu-chan now, don't you think?" Kyouya interrupted the gales of laughter from everyone, that was when Tamaki remembered why he was there for. Before leaving, he had argued with Kaoru and Hikaru that he would be riding with his daughter. But the twins refused to let him in. That's why, grudgingly, Kyouya offers him a ride.

**Hospital,**

Everyone was excited to see Ayumi, Kaoru had even bought a dozen of balloons along the way, of course in Ayumi's prefered color. Those bright orange balloons filled the girl's room when they came in, everyone did since the doctor can't stop them anyway. Although, something was gone from Ayumi, "Ayu-chan? Why do you look strange?" See, even Hunni noticed.

Ayumi wasn't smiling nor did she say a word to any of them when she saw them come in. She merely glanced at her casts and then to the window. When Hunni called out her attention, Ayumi turned to the blonde with her blank eyes, "Strange? Maybe because I'm the only one with the cuts in the face and casts in the legs?" She spoke sarcasticly.

"Ayu-chan." Kaoru cuts off, he walked towards her and sat by her bedside. He took hold of Ayumi's hand but she didn't look at him or tighten the grip, "Ayu-chan, listen to me. Your cuts will heal. Your casts will be taken off and you'll be prettier than before. Doesn't that sound satisfying?"

"My casts will go, but will I be able to walk, Kaoru?" Swiping her hand off Kaoru's and looked at him with an accusing glare, "Where's your Chiharu? What happened with me being low and stupid? There, can you see how my low and stupidness has gotten me? I will not be able to walk, Kaoru. Are you happy?"

Kaoru was startled at her reaction, all of them were. Tamaki, who was rejoicing and was so happy that he did a cartwheel, bumped his head in the wall and was now staring at Ayumi. Kyouya had his glasses slowly sliding on the bridge of his nose. Hikaru, who was going to pop a balloon so he can see Mori's surprised reaction, now had the popped balloon on his hands and couldn't believe his ears. Mori was wearing a surprised reaction that Hikaru would pay to see. Hunni stopped crying and began to start a new one. The sudden dropping of metal came from Haruhi who dropped the cake knife.

"Ayu-kun...Are you...Are you..." Haruhi was too lost for words to continue, she was staring at Ayumi's bitter expression. When she was about to continue, Kaoru gently reached for Ayumi's cheek.

He smiled, "I'll come back later then." Kaoru stood up and walked out of the room.

Then, Ayumi laid down and covered herself with her immaculate white blanket. The Hosts exchanged glances before they hear her speak, "Leave me alone...Please."

**A/N: That's the next chappie. :)**

**Please review. I love reviews!**


	23. The Seven Host Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story, except for Ayumi. Thank you.**

**A/N: Where are the reviews? Sigh, were the chappies that bad?**

**--**

**Ouran,**

The next week came, Hikaru was getting so worn out about why Ayumi was like that. Why was she so bitter towards them? Towards Kaoru eve. So he asked his twin about it and got this as an answer, "She's just in pain. And more than that, she just received the news that she'll not be able to walk anymore." Kaoru explained to Hikaru for the third time. And he added, "How will you react with those things hitting you in one blow?"

"But how can she speak to you like that last week?" Hikaru whined slightly.

"You're forgetting what I said to her that day before the accident happened." Said Kaoru with a slight change in his face. And it made Hikaru not say anything after seeing his twin. The others were told about how Kaoru acted before the accident and they weren't surprised. Hunni merely nodded and stayed silent after Kaoru finished telling the whole story, with Hikaru's help.

"Though, calling her low and stupid is low and stupid Kaoru." Kyouya said before continuing his typing. "I think you've crossed your line." He murmured behind his screen. "But she shouldn't have followed you. What is she playing at?"

Tamaki was in his depressed corner, growing depressed mushroom while pondering on what Kaoru told them, he looked up and pouted, "Is that why Ayu-chan looked so mad at us? Because..." He recovered and stood up, "I'm ashamed of you Kaoru Hitachiin! Calling a princess low and stupid is something Hikaru would do!"

"Hey!" Hikaru protested, Kaoru stifled his laughter and received a glare from his twin. "We're also together in this Kaoru. If Ayumi's mad mad at you, she's mad at all of us." Kaoru frowned at Hikaru's statemened, "What to do?"

Hunni took the teacup laid in front of him by, "Ne, why don't we lighten up Ayu-chan's mood?" He held unto Usa-chan and smiled, "Won't that be an easy job, ne? Making Ayu-chan Happy Game! It'll be fun. And we have the chance to make Ayu-chan warm with us again, ne!"

"That's a sensible contest." Haruhi agreed, "At least it's not something stupid." She began murmuring to herself about the past contest of the male Hosts.

"We have to have schedules then. Monday is my day." Kyouya spoke from behind his laptop, "Tuesday would be Haruhi's day. Tamaki's will be on Wednesday. Hunni-senpai's on Thursday. Friday is Mori-senpai's day. So Hikaru's day is Saturday and..."

"My day's the first day of the week, Sunday." Kaoru leaned on his chair, "I think it's fine. She doesn't want to see me afterall. And anyway, it's good that I'll be the last one. She'll be quite warm by then. Maybe."

Tamaki flung an arm over Kaoru and his eyes glimmer, "Never say such things, Kaoru! You may never know what Ayu-hime feels! Wait, we have to eliminate the person who makes Ayu-hime unhappy, ne?" The eliminate Host shall have to face the consequences! Okaa-san?"

"Right. The Eliminated Hosts shall be the Club's servant for a month." The Shadow King's lips twisted into a smile, everyone shuddered. They know how Kyouya was gathering dark thoughts in his head and it made them determined enough not to lose. "So, is it settled then? We'll start later. It's my day."

**Monday,**

"Good afternoon, Ayumi-san." Kyouya entered the room, he closed the door behind him before seeing that Ayumi was blinking at him. "I just thought that you would like some company." He lied, though it was good that the girl didn't notice a thing. Kyouya went towards her and pulled up a chair, "How are you feeling, Ayumi-san?" He asked politely before sitting down. He knew how she felt. She looked pretty miserable. He heard Ayumi sigh, then she smiled suddenly.

"I'm fine, Kyouya-senpai."

"You're not a very good liar, Ayumi-san." The young man spoke politely, looking away and seeing in the corner of his eye that Ayumi looked offended. Kyouya started making coffee, and Ayumi was watching him intently.

"Why are you really here, Kyouya-senpai?" Ayumi insisted, " Did Kaoru sent you here to--"

"No, I'm here to keep you company." He answered once again, he took the coffee and placed it on Ayumi's bedside table. He took out a book from his coat pocket and looked up at Ayumi, "Would you like me to read you a story?" He asked, as if it was from the goodness of his heart. Ayumi stared at Kyouya, unblinking. He was smiling, something weird must be up. "It's a wonderful story."

The girl nodded with a small smile, "Ah, alright, Kyouya-senpai. Thank you."

Kyouya smiled, he succeeded.

**Tuesday,**

"Good afternoon, Ayu-kun."

Ayumi looked up from the book she was reading, "Ayu-kun? Good afternoon to you too. What brings you here?" She closed the books and rubbed her arm lightly.

"Ah.." Haruhi paused, "To keep you company. I just passed by to see you and I've brought seaweed. For dinner." She held up a plastic bag and Ayumi cringed slightly, "Ah, so how are you, Ayu-kun?"

"I'm fine. It's just my legs that have problems." Frowning, Ayumi looked down and fumbled with her blanket on her lap, it was a good thing that her legs were covered too. Or else, she might not have spoken to anyone at all. "I'm not gonna be able to walk anymore. I hate it so much." She started crying.

Haruhi walked towards her, took out a handkerchief and wiped all her tears, "Ayu-kun. Look at it this way. Even if your legs are immobile, at least you're still alive."

"I never really thought of it that way." A smile came across Ayumi's face as she blinked at Haruhi, "You know, your excuse sounds familiar." Ayumi pondered slowly, Haruhi freezed. "Ah, I asked Kyouya-senpai the exact same thing! He...Oh yes, your answers are coincidentally the same!" She laughed.

"..."

Without trying hard, Haruhi succeeded. At least she's not going to be the hosts' servant for a month.

**Wednesday,**

The door opened, petals of different coloured roses flew in, a shadow stood by the door, "Ayu-hime...Isn't it a lovely afternoon? The sun setting is like a bright coloured tangerine but even the sun would envious of the beauty I see in you." Tamaki steps out of the shadows, holding a bright red rose in his right hand. Her was smiling elegantly that he thought it will dissolve the ice in Ayumi's heart.

"Tamaki-senpai, that's lame." The bored girl interupted bitterly, it made Tamaki freeze and crouch on the corner. He started growing mushrooms, "Hey, stop growing mushroom. I don't need fungi growing inside my room." Tamaki turned turned to look at her, Ayumi gasped, he had his puppy dog eyes on. "Gomen ne, I'm sorry." Tamaki stood up and regained his composure.

"Can I write on your cast, Ayu-hime?" He asked, pulling out a marker from his pocket. He was excited to write on her cast. It was a new experience for him so he didn't know what to say. He waited for no reply and rushed towards the girl, "Hm, okay, I got it! Dearest Ayu-hime, take care. Love the handsome talented--"

"TAMAKI-SENPAI! GET OUT!" Ayumi screamed, Tamaki hesitated but through Ayumi's death defying glare, he rushed out. But before she can shout anymore threat, her eyes lowered and she saw an orange rose petal. "K-Kaoru..."

Tamaki failed, but then... If Ayumi was to be asked, she'd...

**Thursday,**

"Ayu-chan!" Greeted Hunni, who gleefully skips towards her. He was carrying a picnic basket in one hand and Usa-chan in the other."We're going to have a picnic!" Ayumi opens her mouth, but Hunni started to take out things from his picnic basket and laid Usa-chan on Ayumi's lap. "What do you want? Strawberry or chocolate, ne?" Ayumi wanted to reply, "But I think you want strawberry, ne? How about the strawberry on top? I like it too. Oh, but you like strawberries, ne Ayu-chan? Maybe if I cut it in half..."

Ayumi smiled, "Eh, you can have it, Hunni-sempai."

"Arigatou!" Hunni brightened as he gave Ayumi the stawberry cake piece and got the strawberry. "Ne, Ayu-chan. It's delicious. Do you want to taste, ne?"

"..."

"It has been a day, Ayu-chan. I really want to eat cakes with you this way, ne Ayu-chan? But you can't since you have casts. But you can still eat cake, ne? If I have casts, do I have to stop eating cakes ne? But are you not given cakes here in the hospital? I've never been hospitalized before, ne." Hunni stopped, only to push a cake piece in his mouth. "Maybe I have. But I don't really remember. I'll ask Takashi if I have, I don't really remember being hospitalized. Cake makes me strong. And of course Usa-chan too. And Takashi, Haru-han, Kao-chan, Hika-chan, Kyo-chan, and of course there's you too."

"..." Was Ayumi's only answer, Hunni looked at her, Ayumi was wearing a small smile.

**Friday,**

"..."

"..."

There was silence, but what do you expect from Mori? Actually, Ayumi found nothing to say. She never really was close to Mori. Well, she think she isn't. Both of them blinked at the same time. Mori prepeares tea and hands her a tea cup. "Arigatou." Ayumi said silently.

"..."

"..."

Well, nothing much happened. So, we better skip this one.

Mori never really made her sad so that's a success too, huh?

**Saturday,**

"It's all your fault!"

"Oh shut up! It's your fault!",Were the sounds coming from Ayumi's room. There was a furious Hikaru and a blanched Ayumi when the nurse arrived, "It's your own jealousy that got you in this state, stop blaming me!" Hikaru yelled.

"If you hadn't followed, I shouldn't have been discovered!" Ayumi snapped, glaring over at Hikaru.

"You and your jealousy!"

"You and your stupid man instinct!"

"Being jealous with Chiharu is low and stupid!"

"If you hadn't planned that stupid wedding..."

"You wanted it too!"

"I did not! You were jealous of me in the first place!"

"Because you were able to hug Haruhi!"

"Oh shut it! You were jealous of me taking Kao--your brother!"

A grin came across Hikaru's face. "But you love Kaoru anyways! Let's blame him!"

Silence came from Ayumi, but Hikaru can see the red tint spreading across the girl's face. He stood up, "So, can I have cake?"

"Go ahead."

And twisted Hikaru succeeded.

**Sunday,**

Kaoru's heart pounded, what if Ayumi throws him out? What if...Well, he wouldn't know if she will so he still had to go in. It's not about the bet, he just want to make Ayumi forgive him. He held out a hand and turns the knob, the door opens and Kaoru peers inside. Ayumi was asleep, Kaoru sighed in relief. But he just wanted to make her smile for him to be able to visit her every morning, that would be nice. Ayumi was facing right towards the window. He walked towards Ayumi's left bedside table and took the one day old roses from the vase and arranged the dozen that he just bought.

"Ayu-hime, you know what? I just love you so much. There's just so much I want to tell you. But it'll be useless anyway, when you're asleep." Kaoru sighed as he turned to wards her, careful not to wake her up though. Then he left the room

The girl opens her tear-striken eyes and sobbed, "It's a just sorry that I'm waiting for and not a thousand words, Kaoru."

--

**A/N: So how's that? I dedicate this chappie to my Ouran Host Club! Especially you, Kyouya!**

**R&R**


	24. Yuzuha Hitachiin Returns!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time, college has been quite a challenge, but I'm back now. So, please, review this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine. It's Bisco Hatori's.**

-----

Actually, what everyone did, changed Ayumi greatly. Her mood lightened and she's now quite warm towards her visitors, not yet with Kaoru though. Even Kaoru expected this, at least she's okay with having him around. Meeting of their eyes is more than enough. "Ms. Hara, it's time for your therapy." The nurse told her, Kaoru instinctively tried to get Ayumi up, it made the nurse giggle for a bit. It surprised Kaoru that Ayumi took his hand.

"Thank you Kaoru." Looking away, she nodded. But she still can't even stand up, Ayumi quivered slightly before falling unto Kaoru. The boy swore that Ayumi clasped tightly unto his shirt. "Gomen ne." She murmured, Kaoru could only chuckle softly at her blush. At least he know that Ayumi still had feelings for him. "Please," Ayumi begged, it stopped Kaoru's amusement. Understanding what she meant, Kaoru lifted her up and gently laid her on a wheelchair.

"The therapist will be with you in a moment." Said the nurse as she led Kaoru and Ayumi into a room. On the way there, the nurse felt the tension rising from the couple, if they were still a couple. The nurse had watched them, how they avoided each other's wary eyes, how a touch can easily make them conscious. "Mr. Hitachiin? Why aren't you talking to your wife?"

"W-wife?" Ayumi's head shot upwards, Kaoru reddened. The nurse and Kaoru's eyes flickered in slight mischief, this was his chance.

"Ah, she's in a bad mood this morning." Kaoru grinned before laying a hand on Ayumi's head, he can feel the girl squirm under his touch. "I think it'll take time until she warms up again."

"Oh, I see." The nurse nodded, her smile was full of humor. Kaoru glanced at his wrist watch, "Is there something wrong, Mr. Hitachiin?"

"I have to go. I'm late for a meeting with my okaa-san. She'll be waiting for me at the airport." For awhile, Ayumi felt Kaoru's hand being lifted up, the nest thing was, Kaoru's lips landed on her cheek. She looked up only to see the young lad's retreating back.

"You are fortunate to have met him, Ms. Hara. You know what? When you were still unconscious, he'd dutifully visit you every morning and afternoon." The nurse continued speaking, not realizing the fact that Ayumi was looking quite red. "And he'd always bring cakes and flowers."

The nurse looked at Ayumi, then the abashed girl asked silently, "Did he really?" She never knew how much Kaoru spent time with her while she was unconscious. Kaoru was obviously taking the responsibilty of taking care of her quite seriously.

"Sometimes, he would also cry and blame it all to himself." The nurse's eyes shifted from Ayumi's immobile legs to the girl's face before adding, "You know, what happened to you. Mr. Hitachiin thought that it was his fault. He'd often ask for you to wake up and sometimes ask for apology." What the nurse said was quite a surprise, Ayumi was speechless.

She didn't know!

"Kaoru is very sensitive to the needs of others that sometimes he'd step back and think of what other people need. I feel like I never deserved the love he's giving me." She told the nurse, Ayumi didn't even need to look at the woman to realize that the older woman was sending a symphatetic gaze towards her. Ayumi knew that the nurse understands that she has to let it all out. "I think... what happened to me was my fault."

**Airport,**

The twins waved towards their mother and called out, "Okaa-san!" Their mother was talking to the flight attendants as both of them rushed towards her, who looked over the tines and gave them a huge smile before wrapping her arms around them. "We missed you! How many days will you be here?" It was Hikaru who continued the last statement, Kaoru looked a bit blanched but was still happy that their mother was home.

"Three days," Said Yuzuha Hitachiin, pulling off her hat and began arranging her short orange hair. Yusuha looked very much like her twin sons, their mischevous golden eyes looked like carbon copies. "Hikaru, you look peckish and slightly thin. What have you been eating? Ah, I adore your hat. Is that from my collection?" Then she trned to Kaoru, "Ah, Kaoru!" She pulled him into an embrace, "I'm sorry I haven't been around for you wedding. Mitsukuni has called me. I sent my best wedding gown design from my Spring Collection!"

Hikaru smiled before pulling out pictures from his jacket pocket, "Here okaa-san. I took pictures of Ayumi and Kaoru at the altar." He received a satisfying reaction from Kaoru since he looked like a ripe tomato. The older woman took the pictures from Kaoru and giggled.

"Ah! Kawaii ne!" She squealed as she went through the pictures, "Is this Ayumi-chan? You have to bring her over! together with Haruhi-chan!" The twins looked at each other, "Although she's smaller than what I had in mind, her black eyes are so kawaii!" Obviously, Yuzuha Hitachiin bore Hikaru's attention span, "And her hair! It's curly, ne!" But she paused, looked at Kaoru and went back to the pictures with a faint blush in her cheeks, "Kaoru's first kiss!"

"HA?!" Kaoru looked over his mother's shoulder and saw that their kiss with the butterfly background was taken quite professionally by Hikaru, "How did---- Hikaru!"

"Gomen ne, Kaoru. But well, I can't resist that temptation, it was a special moment." The boy rubbed his nape and grinned at Kaoru. That kiss was seen by Kyouya, he only ordered Hikaru to take the picture and told him that it was supposed to be auctioned that same year. "And wouldn't you like to have that picture for yourself. It's only for a special price since it's the original copy. Only 80 Million Yen for you." Then Hikaru pulled out another picture from his pocket, "This is a waste. Tono had zoomed it and only captured Ayu-chan's face."

Taking it from Hikaru's hand, "I'll have this. If you don't mind. It is a waste afterall." Actually, Kaoru though it was a nice picture. He can see Ayumi's smile clearly this time. When was the last time he has seen this kind of expression from her? How many weeks exactly? "It's a beautiful picture. Remind me to thank tono." From this, Hikaru shook his head at Kaoru before offering his arm to his mother, Kaoru did the same. "I'm serious Hikaru. Remid me to---"

"Yeah yeah." The other Hitachiin boy waved his hand in an impatient gesture. "So, who'd want to see Ayumi?" Hikaru looked at Kaoru, who glared at him. "What? Oops. Okaa-san, you can visit her next month. You might be busy." Hikaru kept on making excuses until they made it to the limo, "And that's why you might not be able to meet Ayumi."

"I will be busy. But maybe before I go, I'll have to meet her. I need to meet this girl." Yuzuha told her wary-looking sons, who both smiled when they met their mother's eyes. "Tell me about her. Does she have a liking for clothes? Or maybe maple syrup? What about spicy things?" Then her eyes turned slightly mischevous, "Kaoru, have you done it?" Kaoru looked at her curiously, "Oh, you know**. It**." Hikaru laughed appreciatively as his twin turned red again. "No need keeping secrets from your okaa-san."

"Of course not!" Kaoru answered, opening the car door for the woman. Yusuha sent him an amused look. "Okaa-san, I never lie. We've never done anything."

"**Yet**." Hikaru added slyly.

"Yes, I never did anything yet..." Kaoru spoke but her stopped, blinking at Kaoru and their mother who both reddened and laughed. He felt abashed, "Hey, I don't mean that! I-I didn't mean that **yet **part Hikaru! Don't laugh." Kaoru got inside the car after the two did, he pouted slightly. Being the youngest really isn't fun, he grumbled, looking at the two with him. His twin, however, was grinning at him. "Stop smiling like that, Hikaru." Kaoru scowled and then he leaned on his seat and whined, "Onegai!"

**Fujioka Residence,**

"HA-RU-CHAN!" A manly voice called out from the outside, Haruhi (who was in her room) got out and opened the door. Tamaki squealed slightly and embraced Haruhi. She struggled under his arms, "AH! You look so kawaii, daughter! Oto---" He stopped mid-way since Ranka, Haruhi's **real** dad, came towards Tamaki and punched him. "Ow! Ne, otou-san!" He crouched down, cupping his face.

Rank scowled at Tamaki quite arrogantly, the blonde backed off. "Don't call me otou-san. We're not realted." The man, er, woman turned to Kyouya. "Ne, Kyouya-san, you will take care of my Haru-chan, right? You have to take this boy," Ranke reffered to Tamaki, "Off my Haru-chan, promise?" Ha asked Kyouya sweetly, the boy nodded with a small distinct smile, "Perfect! Now, Haru-chan, you'll be home before dinner, ne?"

"Hai, otou-san. I'll be home early. It's not like we'll be out of the country." Haruhi rolled her eyes as she turned around and sighed. "Shall we go now?" She asked the others, looking at Tamaki who was sulking in the corner. "Senpai... Let's go." Hunni was pulling Tamaki back unto his feet, the tall blonde stood up but was still sulking. Ranka rolled her eyes, turning around and shutting the door. "Come on." Harhi sighed in frustration, she held out a hand to Tamaki, "Let's go, senpai." Tamaki looks at her, looking quite delighted.

"Ne, we have to visit Ayu-chan early!" Hunni skipped as they began walking down the stairs and towards the street. "Kao-chan and Hika-chan are fetching their okaa-san, so she's alone" He clutched Usa-chan tightly and smiled at the women admiring them, they fainted and moed at the sight of Hunni. One of them had plucked up the courage to hand Hunni a boz of homemade cake. "Your neighbors are so nice, Haru-chan!" Haruhi smiled as Mori took Hunni and place him on his shoulders. "We'll bring her cakes, ice cream, chocolate and and....and, " He trailed off, his flowery atmosphere went wild while he was thinking aloud. "And balloons!"

They stopped in front of their cars and got in one by one, Haruhi was pushed inside by Kyuoys in his own car and he wasn't allowing Tamaki to get close with her. "Okaa-san! Let me sit with my daughter!" Tamaki whined as he pulled on Kyouya's sleeve. "Lemme! Lemme!" The Shadow King glanced darkly at Tamki, shaking the blonde off him. "I'll... just..go on my own then." Tamaki shrunk as he kept his distance, Kyouya smiled at his obedience as he got inside the car. Tamki did the same. Grudgingly.

**Ayumi's room,**

_knock knock_

"Who is it?"

-----

A/N: Another cliffhanger! Lol. :D Review!


	25. The Sticky Situation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the borrowed characters in this fiction. I only own the Hara's, Chiharu and the plot.**

**A/N: Nobody** reviewed?!

**Hospital Room,**

Her visitor was not the Ouran Host Club nor anyone she suspected would be visiting her. Her visitor was the small brown-haired child, opening the door so cautiously and peering in; as if expecting a monster to come and jump in front of her to scare her away. Chiharu eventually entered when she thought it was safe. Uncomfortable silence filled the room as Ayumi surveyed how Chiharu glanced at the damage she had done. The small child's fist clenched and she started trembling. "Gomen ne, Ayumi-neesan!" Running towards Ayumi's bed, Chiharu clutched the white blanket as she buried her face there.

"Chiharu..." Ayumi gulped nervously, not knowing what to do while Chiharu bawled.

"I'm sorry I took Kao-chan from you! I'm sorry you're in the hospital! I'm sorry you can't use your legs anymore. I'm sorry you got angry with Kao-chan. It's not his fault. It was mine. "

Ayumi looked up, Haruhi opened the door but stopped when she caught the sight of Chiharu crying. Haruhi backed away and closed the door when Ayumi gestured for her to. When she looked down, her free-hand reached out and patted Chiharu's head. "Don't talk like that, Chiharu. It's alright. I'll be able to walk. There's nothing to cry about. I'm not dead. And Chiharu, it's my fault. I was jealous when I shouldn't be."

"You were---" The young girl rubbed her tears as she looked up from her arms, "But I did it on purpose."

"I know."

"But-but..."

"It's done. And don't worry. I'm not angry with you."

"But.."

"Why don't you just get up here and read me this book?" Ayumi patted the side of the bed where she wished Chiharu to sit, she also held up the book the Kyouya left for her amusement. The child seemed reluctant as she climbed up on Ayumi's bed but nevertheless, she opened up the book and started reading loudly.

"The little blue riding hood." Chiharu spoke, but glanced up at Ayumi, looking quite puzzled. "Once upon a time---"

As if on cue, everyone barged in. Mori lifted Hunni from his shoulders and settled the blonde on the floor. "Oooh, story time, story time!" The blonde senior pulled up a chair and sat near Chiharu, he seemed to have disregarded the fact about Chiharu and Ayumi. "Usa-chan loves stories!"

"Can we hear the stories, little one?" It seems like Tamaki disregarded the fact too, for he sat near them and became quite mature for once as he patted the girl's head. "Ah, little...blue riding hood? Isn't that supposed to be red?" Kyouya just sat near the window, placed his laptop on the table and began working on his computation with a smile on his face. Haruhi began preparing snacks for them, the cake that Kaoru bought just this morning and the tea that Mori was preparing.

At the end of the story, everyone was looking at Chiharu with wide and scared eyes. It seemed that Little Blue Riding Hood was a horror story where all the chocolate in the world was stolen by the girl, and none of the others had anymore chocolate. The girl turned so fat, that she couldn't walk anymore. The end was, the bad wolf couldn't put her in his oven so she exploded.

Hunni and Chiharu began crying aloud, both of them couldn't take the _violence_ in the fairytale book. "WAAAHH! S-so, I-I'll explod--e t-too be-because I e-eat t-too much cake?! WAAH!" The blonde senior rushed towards Haruhi, just like Chiharu went to Ayumi from comfort. Tamaki looked traumatized as he went towards his emo mushrooms corner as he contemplated.

"Kyouya-sempai..." Haruhi and Ayumi chorused.

"Well, it's practical." Kyouya answered them without looking from his work, "I have a lot of compositions like that at home."

That was the only time when both girls looked at the cover of the book and saw _K.O_ printed after the title. "You're mean, sempai. Just mean."

"I wonder sometimes about his childhood." Haruhi murmured as she drifted away from Kyouya and his evil work of art.

**Hitachiin residence,**

"Hey, Kaoru." His brother crept behind him but Kaoru kept his sight straight-froward. "Hey bro, don't get upset that okaa-san and I teased you. You know she missed us. What are you sulking here for?" Hikaru stayed behind Kaoru, sighing as he heard no answer from his twin, "Come on, Kaoru. Don't get mad at me."

Their mother had gone towards the kitchen, to greet the staff who were preparing a feast for them, leaving the twins their privacy.

"I'm not angry." The younger Hitachiin turned towards his brother and leaned on the wall, "I'm just worried about okaa-san. How she'll react when she realizes that Ayumi's in the hospital. Ayumi's condition, and our relationship now, okaa-san won't accept that."

"She will," Hikaru laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Of course she will."

"Will what?"

"That you will understand Kaoru's sticky situ----" Hikaru paused, his head turning when he realized that it was Yuzuha Hitachiin. "OKAA-SAN!"

"What is it about the sticky situation?"

Kaoru sighed as he faced his mother, who looked at him now. "Okaa-san. It's er...Lemme tell you about Ayumi Hara..." Hikaru looked at his brother. If Kaoru was going to tell their mother about Ayumi's life, he's going to make their mother get tired and let them tell her tomorrow. "She's the daughter---"

"Of Kiyoshi Hara, pastry chef." Yuzuha gestured for Kaoru to continue after she finishes. "She's training as a pastry chef after she graduates from Ouran. Average grades and has a very spunky personality. She has befriended Haru-chan before Ouran which makes me like her too much. Ayu-chan is also small and petite. Perfect for my doll dresses collection."

"Where did you get all of these information, okaa-san?" The twins asked, both sweat-dropping.

"Kyou-chan." She answered simply. "So, are you going to tell me about this sticky situation?"

"Alright."

---

**R&R**


	26. Kazoku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot, Ayumi and Chiharu. Thank you!

**A/N: **Hello again people. I'm back and here is another chapter for y'all for patiently waiting. :) **R&&R **please.

* * *

**Ayumi's Room,**

"Where am I?"

Haruhi Fujioka blinked, she shook her head and decided that she was already hallucinating when she opened Ayumi's room door. The girl was just visiting Ayumi before she goes home and now, found brightly colored dolls mized up with what looked like Usa-chan, a lot of Usa-chans."Ayumi? Ayu-kun? Are you still here?" She called out. Probably Ayumi moved to another hospital room? Or another hospital. But Kyouya would've told her about it, right? Or did she just step inside a toy store and she was calling out Ayumi's name? And the people in the store were gazing at her. But she knew Ayumi's still here. And that's when she decided, she's not going to accept anymore ootoro from Tamaki. They might be too much of a good thing.

"I'm here!" A muffled voice came from behind all the stuffed toys. Haruhi had to fight her way inside the room before she saw Ayumi all cooped up with a few toys with Hunni-sempai and Chiharu who seemed to be busy eating cake.

Haruhi strode forward and laid her things on a nearby chair before turning to Ayumi, "What happened here?"

"Well," Ayumi suppressed a laugh before recounting what happened earlier. Apparently, both Chiharu and Hunni thought that Ayumi might have been so lonely all alone everyday so when the two met up by Ayumi's door they got an idea to buy a lot of dolls and stuffed toys for company. "And so, a few minutes after Hunni-sempai called a certain toy store, the toys were immediately shipped and delivered here."

"Oh, I see." The girl's glance went towards the two who were playing happily by the side at the moment, "They've been keeping you company."

"Yeah, they were. And well, Hunni-sempai and Chiharu are already beginning to call me-" Ayumi paused, stifling her laughter. There was pure amusement written all over her face and it made Haruhi very curious to know what it was about. But even before Ayumi could even continue what she said, Hunni and Chiharu who both turned to Haruhi and Ayumi and went towards her bedside.

Chiharu blinked, "Okaa-san, who do you love the best?" And that question made Haruhi blank out.

_OKAA-SAN?_

**Hitachiin residence,**

"Kaoru?" Yuzuha spoke after a small while of silence, Kaoru had already prepared himself for the ranting, screams and scolding that he will get from his okaa-san. This was the first time that Kaoru even mentioned a love problem to her, so he was doubtful about what her reaction might be. And anyway, he already knew he was to be blamed for Ayumi's accident. "It's both your faults." Done. Unlike Kyouya, whose answer was quite similar to his mother's, the woman didn't explain why. But it was a thorn out of his chest. He was grateful for Hikaru for spilling the problem incidentally. "When do I get to see her?"

"Okaa-san, can I…please…just ask Ayu-chan if she's okay with it? You know, since I don't know if she still might be angry with me." Kaoru nibbled on his lower lip after saying that. True, Ayumi might still be angry with him, but maybe she isn't anymore.

"Alright."

Breathing easily, Kaoru smiled at his mother before he stood up from his seat. Why his mother wanted them to look like they were having a meeting while talking was way beyond him. Well, maybe it was in their genes making them clearly misunderstood by others. "Hikaru hated her first, okaa-san."

Hikaru's head shot up, "Well, you were a part of that too. You hated her. Don't deny it. We tried to paint her pink."

"Well well, why would you paint her pink?" Their mother threw her head back, chuckling whole-heartedly. Kaoru flushed while hearing Hikaru beginning to join in with their mother's obvious amusement.

"It was Hikaru's idea." Kaoru pointed a finger at Hikaru, who raised his hands in surrender to his twin's accusation.

At least now, he can talk to his mother about Ayumi and ask her for advice. The laughter ceased and Kaoru looked at his mother, "How are you going to help Ayumi walk?" Yuzuha turned serious as she spoke again, "We can push the limits but if she won't try…"

"She's getting hopeless each time she fails to walk. She's trying hard but her therapy only started. She can't expect to begin and then after two days, she can walk. We need a miracle to make that happen." Coming from his own analysis, Hikaru hasn't seen a spark of hope from Ayumi. She seemed down whenever Hikaru asks her about it. "I mean, Ayumi's not the best person to have a long patience span, kinda like Tono. Or something like that. But she's going to do it if we can persuade her to."

"I can help." Their mother volunteered, "I can visit with Hikaru since she might obviously be angry with you. I'll make her feel better when I bring magazines and catalogues of my latest designs. Do you think she'll like that?"

Kaoru smiled suddenly, "Yeah. She will." His mother can easily make anyone feel better with his bright disposition. And Kaoru doubts that Ayumi will remain very much depressed after she finishes talking with Yuzuha Hitachiin.

**The next day in the hospital room,**

"Chiharu visited today. Didn't you see her?" Ayumi asked, lifting her attention from the book she was poring over while Kaoru got himself busy by doing anything he can do around the room. This was one thing about them now. They agreed unconsciously that they were not going to step out of the line by just being Kaoru Hitachiin and Ayumi Hara, nothing else. They weren't a couple but they were acting civil with each other, which Hikaru regarded to be a pretty nice change from them not talking to each other while in the same room. "She left just before you got here."

Kaoru looked at Ayumi, who was staring at him while she spoke. "No, I didn't see her. I think she might have used another elevator or the stairs." Eventhough they seemed still hurt about what happened between them, both seemed to be keen on bringing up numerous subjects but neither of them can actually keep the conversation longer than exchanging four to five sentences

"Oh." She nodded then went back to her book. The silence swept over them again, and it seemed so familiar.

Working on a homework while keeping Ayumi company, Kaoru tried to block out any ideas whatsoever at this situation. He can't concentrate on his homework, nor can he concentrate on thinking about a new topic. He shifted on his seat, laying down his pen and pillowing his chin on a hand. _When did Chiharu come by and made up with Ayu-hime?_ He asked himself. Kaoru groaned in frustration. "Is there anything wrong?" He heard Ayumi say.

"Ah, ano..."

The girl blinked at him but just looked down a minute after and continued reading, as thought she regret having to ask him anything like that. But Kaoru just felt like she still cared for him, just like even before their fight. "Ayumi-hime." He stood up from his seat and sat by the girl's bed, "I'm sorry." He unconsciously shut his eyes, preparing himself for her scolding or any scream. But they didn't come. Instead,

"Gomen ne, Kaoru." Ayumi closed her book before she looked up at him, "I'm sorry for not trusting you in the first place."

He inhaled, as if every breath he was taking was courage. "I'm sorry for calling you..."

"Low and stupid." She continued it for him and Kaoru winced. "I understand. But I guess everything has to start all over again, huh? I mean, with everything that happened between us. The fight, this accident. I don't know what might happen next, Kaoru. Maybe we should grow up more."

He nodded, "I guess so. I feel so weird. One time Hikaru was the immature one. Now-"

"I didn't say you were immature. I just said we need to grow up." Ayumi's nose scrunched up in slight irritation, but it was Kaoru's smile that made her smile. "Growing up might mean we need to stay apart for a small while or-"

"Stay together and try to change for the better." Taking her hands slowly, trying to get a reaction from her. But she didn't pull her hands away from his grasp and it felt nice. Again. It felt like he just found something he was looking for.

_Everything would work out now. I mean-_ But Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted by Hikaru and Tamaki who just burst in the room, carrying flowers. "Hey Ayu-" The two stopped by the door, making the others bump into them as well. Hikaru's eyes grew big and he leapt up, "Yahoo! Does this mean you two are okay now?" He gave an embrace to both by the bed and just added, "This means our family's complete again?"

"This means I get my otou-san again?" Hunni perked up from behind Haruhi.

Everyone turned to him after he said that. Kaoru flushed a little bit. And it seems like Tamaki went into deep thinking, "Wait. If Kaoru's Hunni-sempai's otou-san, and I'm Kaoru's otou-san, then I'm going to be Hunni-sempai's ojii-san?" He muttered incoherently to himself.

"Don't make it complicated, Tamaki." Kyouya strode past him and he entered the room. The tall Host pushed back his glasses and showed a small enigmatic smile, "I'm guessing you two are getting back together?" Somehow even with that kind of light-sounding question, Kyouya manages to make it sound like there's something he meant behind it.


	27. All is Well

**Disclaimer**: OHSHC will never be mine unless Bisco Hatori feels like giving it to me. haha

**A/N**: Thank you for those readers who kept on making One Step Closer their favorite and for those who are keeping tabs on the new chapters! Here is the next chapter for y'all!

* * *

**Ootori Hospital,**

When Ayumi woke up, she found Kaoru cursing over a notebook which was laid on the table in front of him. He was sitting with his back towards her, Ayumi was glad she could watch him for a little while. She guessed it was a Saturday; Kaoru usually comes late in the afternoon on school days. She saw Kaoru take a calculator and began pressing its buttons violently, he looked back at his notebook and cursed again. Math was never Kaoru's forte, he was more skilled on Languages. Hikaru, on the other hand, never quite understood Kaoru's problem - he loved Math. Ayumi doesn't like Math either, she could never understand the harmony of numbers so she understood Kaoru's dilemma.

"Damn it Math," He finally murmured, "Solve your own problems!" He threw the calculator on the floor and buried his face in his hands. Kaoru seems to have realized the noise he created so he half-turned and saw Ayumi's eyes one him. He gave her a sheepish smile before pushing back his chair and standing up. "Ohayou."

"Ohayou." She greeted back, "Why did I see you murder your calculator, Kaoru?"

Kaoru chuckled as he sat by her bedside, "So I don't have to look at it anymore. I should probably burn my notebook too." He gave it a glare before turning back his attention on Ayumi. "How are you feeling today?" He asked while helping her sit up.

"Great, actually." Ayumi answered, "I just need to know why someone's cursing a poor innocent Math notebook early in the morning." She then added, "Hikaru could always teach you, you know."

The boy sighed and then he took what's left of his destroyed calculator and threw it in the trash. "I don't want to blow up his head. It's big enough as it is." Kaoru's face brightened, "Oh yeah, I've got something to ask you, Ayu-hime."

"What is it?' She asked.

His smile became wider, "Okaa-san."

"What about her?" Suddenly, Ayumi felt curious.

"She wants to come over and visit you. Are you okay with it?" He finally asked. Kaoru watched her face become stunned for a second.

What would she tell him? Will she let Kaoru's mom visit her when she's in a terrible state like this? She had always wanted to meet the woman but not like this! Ayumi bit her lower lip and saw Kaoru's expectant gaze - _Why not? _She asked herself. "Sure."

Before Kaoru can say anything else, Ayumi piped up silently. "Does she know?" Her eyes were on her legs. The doctors have taken the casts off a day before her physical therapy. Even though her legs looked better, fine than it did when she was admitted here, Ayumi went under hell while trying to learn how to walk again.

"Yes, I told her everything." He answered back in the same manner. Kaoru went to her side and gently took her hand, "You're not angry, are you?" Actually, Hikaru told the story with him but he'd never say it; if ever Ayumi gets angry at him, at least he'll be the only one. He would never drag anybody else in the problems he'll make, Kaoru was sure of that.

"No, no. I'm not angry." Ayumi told him, a smile finally growing on her lips. "I've always wanted to meet her."

Hearing her say that made him give off a sigh he never knew he'd been holding until now. "Great, I'll tell her. She'll be very pleased. Thank you."

"It's nothing." Ayumi laced her fingers with his and looked at his eyes, "After everything you've gone through these past few weeks, it's the only thing I can do to repay you."

Kaoru took their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed them, "No, Ayu-hime. Each day you wake up, each time you take another breath, each moment you say my name... that's more than enough for me." His gaze went up and met Ayumi's dark orbs, "You have no debts, okay?"

Ayumi opened her mouth but a different sound came out. She blushed lightly, that didn't come from her lips or anywhere else but her stomach. It growled again, protesting. Kaoru went silent for a moment and then he broke into laughter. "I'll take that as an okay then!"

She went beet red, "Stop laughing or I'll change my mind and throw you out!"

**That afternoon,**

"Such a lovely girl!"

Kaoru sat in a corner, while watching Hikaru and his okaa-san fawn over the very much confused Ayumi. Yuzuha cancelled everything she had that afternoon when Kaoru gave her Ayumi's answer. The boy didn't anticipate that the woman would head straight in the hospital a few minutes after giving her a go signal. "A-ano, _Hitachiin-hahaue_..." The girl didn't know what to call their mother so she called her 'Hitachiin mother' instead.

"You can call me mom, Ayu-chan! After all, you and my Kaoru are married!" The woman insisted, ever since Hikaru reminded her about the event. Ayumi tried to tell her that the wedding isn't real but to no avail, Yuzuha Hitachiin heard nothing.

"You're basically part of the family, Ayu-chan!" Hikaru announced and to his amusement, Ayumi turned from pink to a deeper shade of red.

"Very true." Yuzuha nodded, "You don't see Kaoru complaining." She sent her youngest son a glance, which made Kaoru flush.

Hikaru looked over his twin brother, marched towards him and flung an arm around his shoulders, "That's because his silence means, 'HECK YEAH'! Isn't it, Kao-kun?" He began pulling, not pinching, his brother's cheek.

"Baka!" Kaoru tried to push Hikaru away and when he succeeded, he hit Hikaru on the head, "I don't even know why you're here! I don't remember inviting you."

"That's mean." Hikaru's face was neutral and his words dripped in sarcasm. "Oh yeah," He went back to Ayumi's side, "When are you going back to school? I'm not rushing you or anything but personally, I never liked hospitals. I don't like how it smells..." He paused, thinking of a word to properly describe it. "Medicine-y."

Kaoru's eyes went straight to Ayumi, whom he thought would frown and say that she'll never be out, "I'll be out tomorrow. My okaa-san said that she'll arrange for my physical therapy to be continued at home, so I'm more comfortable." She then tilted her head slightly, looking thoughtful. "I don't know if the doctors will allow me to go back to school but I'll ask Kyouya-sempai."

Yuzuha gave her a smile, "You do your best, Ayumi-chan."

_knock, knock_

The door opened slowly and Kazuhiko appeared, a big smile formed on her face when she spotted them. "I thought I heard voices." She giggled.

The twin's mother went forward to meet her. "My name's Yuzuha Hitachiin, the twin's mother. You must be Kazuhiko Hara, Kaoru told me all about you." The said twin blushed more. Yuzuha laid a hand on Kazuhiko's back and led her to the nearest chair, "Come, let's talk about our children." When the both of them sat down, "Tell me, how many grandchildren do you want? I need to know so we can compromise. I want four but the more the merrier, don't you agree?"

"Ah! I don't mind the numbers, as long as they give me some!" And so the women began.

Hikaru was laughing hysterically that he fell on the floor, "Children! Wait till they hear about Hunni-sempai and Chiharu-chan." He was on all fours and was pounding the floor with a fist.

The couple was meeting each other's eyes, having a silent conversation. _"What now?"_ Ayumi raised an eyebrow.

_"We should let them be,"_ Her boyfriend answered with a shrug. He gave her a big grin, _"How many children do YOU want?"_

The girl flushed indignantly,_ "KAORU!"_

**3rd Music Room,**

Kyouya immersed himself in the familiar noise of the room; the Host Club has been inactive for a few weeks due to the depressing stuff that happened. His hosts weren't in a good mood to work and he wasn't going to open the Host Club with that risk - Kyouya Ootori had to do what was best for business, even if it means closing the place temporarily. He was clicking away on his laptop, taking his mind away from the world, when he saw Hunni going out of the pantry. The small blonde boy was holding a big cake and was walking towards his table.

"Who wants cake?" He said once he got back to his guests. Kyouya added 'order cakes' to his mental checklist, he couldn't ban the cakes in the Host Club, it keeps Hunni working with brilliant results. This is what Kyouya calls, proper investing.

He stretched his arms and snapped his laptop close, Kyouya stood up and began to look around. He saw Haruhi with her guests, Tamaki was with his but he was still keeping an obvious eye on Haruhi. Mori was being spoon-fed with cake by a very enthusiastic Hunni. And the twins were playing 'Which One is Hikaru-Kun Game." Kyouya guessed everything was back to normal and with his uncanny ability to know things, Kyouya was sure he was right.

"You guessed right, hime! I am Kaoru." Said Hikaru, a big sly grin on his face as he and Kaoru sat down with their green hats still on their heads.

A girl edged closer to Hikaru, who they still thought was Kaoru, "Kaoru? How's Ayumi-chan doing?" The twin's fans looked at him expectantly, they were the girls who wasn't very enthusiastic on the thought of Kaoru having a girlfriend but they were still concerned of her well-being. No matter if she posed a threat to the twin taboo love.

"She's getting better." Kaoru said immediately but when the girls looked at him and Hikaru gave him a glare, he added, "Ain't that right, Kaoru?"

"Yes." Hikaru nodded once the girls' eyes were back on him.

Kaoru stood up and took Hikaru in his arms, reversing their role for the first time. "Sometimes, I think you're thinking about her too much." He leaned close and let his lips touch his ear, "Let me make you forget about her, Kao-ru."

And then the fan girls began squealing.

Kyouya was right, all is well.


	28. Broken

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OHSHC. Although can I ask for Hunni just for once, it's a rainy day and I need someone to hug.

**A/N: **Thank you for those who still support this story! It keeps me going. I'm sorry though for all the delay, college is super busy.

* * *

**Hara mansion,**

"Leave me alone!"

The Host Club heard Ayumi's voice as it echoed through the whole Hara mansion. They thought that the girl, who was recently discharged, could use some company after her physical therapy session that day. Right after school, the whole group went to Ayumi's house and was welcomed by her mother. Kazuhiko served them with tea and cake while waiting since the session would be over soon. Everyone was minding their own businesses when they heard that.

Kaoru leapt to his feet, left his homework and sprinted upstairs. Hikaru also jumped up and watched as his twin brother come to his girlfriend's aid. The others, however, merely looked up from their work and remained on their seats. "Aren't you guys worried?" Hikaru asked, throwing them a glance.

"Kaoru's handling it on his own." Was the Host King's only answer.

"Okaa-san will be fine without us, ne?" Added Hunni-sempai who was divulging on tea and cake. "Otou-san would take good care of her." He beamed.

Hikaru sighed once more, "Why are you guys so calm about all this? Ayu-chan's throwing a fit."

"The physical therapist that Kazuhiko-san hired came from our hospital so I don't think there's any problem with her performance. I personally recommended her to the family," Kyouya's dark eyes shifted from his laptop screen to Hikaru who finally settled down on his seat. He leaned back on the velvet seat and shook his head, "The problem now is with Ayumi."

Hunni smiled sympathetically, "Physical therapy hurts." He has never experienced it before but knew people who have gone through it. Though the whole process hurt like hell, not just physically but emotionally as well, the results were always worth it. Hunni knew that a fragile girl like Ayumi could not bear pain like that but he hopes she'll get through the whole ordeal. He, like the Host Club members, want to see her walk again.

"She must be so frustrated right now." Haruhi commented quietly behind her book. Wanting something and enduring the pain and time just to get it wasn't new to her but it was certainly new to a girl like Ayumi.

Tamaki shifted on his seat and laid his tea cup down, "Do you think it's time we see Ayumi-chan?"

**Upstairs,**

Hikaru found his twin brother consoling Ayumi who was sitting in between the metal bars she used. The therapist was standing by the couple, watching Ayumi with sad eyes. Kaoru looked up to see who came and when he saw his friends, he beckoned them closer and went back to soothing his girlfriend's sobs, "Ayu-hime, it's alright." He wrapped a protective arm around her small figure and said, "I'm here now."

"I'm hopeless," She said, wiping her tears with a hand but they just kept on coming. "I'm not gonna be able to walk!" Ayumi shouted out of her hopelessness. "I give up!"

Kaoru lifted his head up again and silently asked for their help. He obviously wasn't going to win against this argument. Mori, the person Kaoru least expected to aid him, came forward and scooped her up.

"Mori-sempai!" Ayumi stopped crying as soon as she was in his arms.

"Try to." Said Mori. He had lifted her up, helped her stand up, laid each of her hands on the bars provided and looked at her intensely. "Don't let yourself be confined on that wheelchair." The girl, who seemed surprised at his words, just nodded and pursed her lips.

"Ne, Takashi's right." Hunni skipped forward and patted her hand, "You don't want to be on a wheelchair forever, ne? Of course not! You should dance and skip!"

Ayumi's smile appeared on her lips,. How can she give up when she had friends like these? "_Arigatou, minna-san_." She gripped the bars tighter and nodded at their reassuring faces.

The therapist who was happy at the turn of events announced, "Well, I'm sure we'll make nice progress tomorrow. I hope you all will be here to support Ayumi-sama again." She was grateful for Ayumi's friends; it is very hard to watch over a person who isn't motivated.

Mori helped Ayumi back to her wheelchair, "We will be here." He guaranteed.

"Let's get you back on your feet!" Tamaki spoke up with much enthusiasm. He went over to Ayumi and gave her a big grin, "When I'm through with you, you're feet will be so healed that you can join triathlons!"Without anybody's consent, he quickly wheeled her out of the room. Everybody didn't have time to stop him.

"TONO! Get back here!" The twins charged out.

Haruhi groaned, "Sempai." And then, remembering the chaos that the twins might cause, she followed them.

"Tama-chan!" Hunni squealed. He took Mori's hand and led him out.

"Tamaki! Where d'you think-," Before he could say something bad about Tamaki in front of his staff, Kyouya cleared his throat and walked out.

**Ouran,**

She tried. For two weeks. But even the therapist saw no improvement. Ayumi Hara was forever lame. At first, Ayumi felt so bad about what she discovered but eventually, she learned how to accept everything. She had long accepted it but people showed her hope so she kept on going. Now that even the physical therapist confirmed her thought, Ayumi tried hard not to say, "I told you so."

Kaoru, however, seemed to still want her to try but when she put her foot down, figuratively of course, he stopped. But he was still thinking about it. He was glad about one thing; Ayumi went back to school and was contented about how things were going. Kaoru would go to school early just to see her and be able to wheel her around the school. That was their new system and no one complained.

"Good morning!" Students greeted them as Kaoru pushed Ayumi's wheelchair down the hall. Kaoru gave them a big grin and looked over Ayumi who did the same, her hands folded over their school bags which were on her lap.

"The Host Club's hosting a dance party this week, Ayu-hime." He said as they took a turn and entered their classroom. Kaoru wheeled her towards her table and settled on his seat, right next to hers. "Kyouya-sempai told me that tono allowed me that I can be absent so I can spend time with you. So, what d'you want to do? D'you wanna go abroad?"

Ayumi gave him a questioning glance, "Why would you be absent? The dance party is an important event for the Club. You have to be there." And before Kaoru could explain, she gave him a teasing smirk, "Plus, I wanna see you dance."

Kaoru laughed, "Would you allow me to dance with other girls then?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I can tolerate it if Kyouya says it's important."

Ayumi's _koibito_ leaned towards her and gave her cheek a quick kiss, "I'd rather not." Their conversation ended when they heard the bell. Their teacher, who is always on time, walked in the classroom.

**Third Music Room,**

The Club Room smelled like a bakery, Kyouya noted as he watched the twins fill each Host table cakes and other pastries. Today, Ayumi felt compelled to make these to show her gratitude to the Hosts who have been more than help to her these past few months. She had asked Kyouya if it was okay if she also prepare the desserts for that week's Dance Party. Kyouya happily told her yes; he was going to cross off the desserts -the most costly part of his list because of Hunni's fondness for cake- because Ayumi wanted no payment so why won't he be happy with that?

Tamaki, who was in his designated place, looked at the Danish pastries in his table and asked, "How did you make these when you're-," Haruhi glared at him, making him shut up. "Sorry, forget that I asked."

"A-YU-CHAN!" Hunni skipped around the girl, he has stopped calling her 'mother' in front of other people for club purposes. He was the happiest when he discovered that today, he will have a cake overload. Ayumi prepared more for Hunni-sempai, she knew of his particular penchant for sweets. "These look great, ne!"

"It has to be, Hunni-sempai. That's my career choice." She replied, slicing Hunni's cake for him.

Hunni tilted his head to the side, "To be cake, ne?"

Ayumi scolded herself quietly for not being clear. She should've known that the mere presence of cake stops Hunni's brilliance. "_Ano..."_ It was a good thing that Mori led the hyper Host away from the girl and made him sit on his place.

Kaoru and Hikaru grinned. They helped Ayumi with everything since she needed it. The twins did the tasks which requires force and Ayumi did the others. They were both so happy when the desserts turned out better than what they expected. "Shall we?" Kaoru asked the others, on his right hand was a plate and on the other was a fork.

"_Itadakimasu!" _

Each of the desserts were heavenly, they declared. The flavours which Ayumi had created caressed their palettes that nearly everyone sighed in ecstasy. No one expected less from her, Ayumi had been taught by her father ever since she was little. Baking was in her blood.

"_Oishii desu!"_

Their positive comments made her blush, "Thank you." She said to them, a content smile on her face as she watched them fill themselves with the dessert she so passionately made. Ayumi turned her attention on Kyouya, who didn't have any designations and was enjoying a blancmange. "Do you like yours, Kyouya-sempai?"

"Hai," He nodded with a small smile. Kyouya wasn't very fond of sweets but he liked this one. "You never talk about your skill, Ayumi-chan. "

"I never saw the need to." Was her answer then she pushed a plate of cookies to him, "I'm glad you like them. Eat up, Kyouya-sempai. You're getting thin."

Hikaru, who was hovering over them, took a cookie and grinned, "Thank you!" Then he moved back to his table and saw his costumers trying to eat his own cake. It was made with everything he enjoyed -mapled syrup, spicy stuff and the likes- which made the cake less likeable than others. They preferred Kaoru's cake, it was mango-flavoured.

"How do you like mine?" Hikaru pushed himself on the love seat which was occupied by Kaoru.

Kaoru was trying to swallow his slice whole. Although he too enjoyed the same stuff as Hikaru, he didn't think they taste well together. "Ah, it's very good." He put down his plate and his fork when he was done but Hikaru mischievously placed another slice for him. "Hikaru... I'm full."

"D'you prefer me to spoonfeed you, Kaoru?" Hikaru leaned towards his twin and much to their costumers' delight, Kaoru went red like a tomato.

Ayumi was watching them with amusement when Kyouya captured her attention with his question, "I read from your files that you'll be enrolling in Ouran University, Ayumi-chan. Once you graduate? Is that right?"

"Ah, yes. Education is wonderful at Ouran."

Kyouya nodded but he raised an eyebrow at his next question, "Why not try Paris then?" Her condition was not a hindrance if she's thinking that.

Her only answer was, "Kaoru."

The younger twin was also going to be enrolling in Ouran University. He dreams of being a writer and Kaoru knew he'll be trained better in Ouran than anywhere else. His brother, however, dreams big. Hikaru has already planned to go to the U.S once he graduates and venture on the fashion industry. Hikaru finally expressed his interest in the field. It was surreal. But everyone knew it was better than thrusting something to Hikaru since he'd always lose the enthusiasm to do it sooner or later.

"Anyway, Kaoru told me about the dance party." Ayumi took a cookie and bit unto it, "Am I invited?"

The bespectacled Host gave out a deep chuckle, "They would protest if you weren't. Are you available?"

**Hara Mansion,**

"Baka." Ayumi threw her hair brush at the mirror and groaned loudly. Her reflection changed drastically over the past few months, which was why she considered banning mirrors in this house. Her mother said no, of course. She had always been a small girl but due to her present condition, she seemed smaller. Her frown didn't help much either. Ayumi didn't like those changes, it made her frown even more.

She thought back on the answer she gave Kyouya. Yes. Why the hell did she say yes? When she knows that she'll be miserable there? Not because Kaoru would be dancing with other girls but because he won't ever have a chance to dance with her at least once. The thought tortured her but she felt the need to come. She has to.

Ayumi clutched the wheels of her wheelchair, "You can't come with this." She hissed at herself and then Ayumi forced her body to lift itself up but her arms failed her. She sunk back unto the seat and broke down in tears again. "Baka!" She shouted at the mirror once more.

How can she come in this condition?

Maybe, she couldn't, after all.


End file.
